A Perfect Team
by Maureen Mooney
Summary: What if Bella was disabled and in need of a bodyguard? What if Emmett needed a job? Could they become the perfect team? All human; all AU. Originally posted at LiveJournal under the choir bird. Disability fic and mature themes. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. All human; All AU

I sighed as I sat outside Miss McDuff's office. The secretary Candy smiled at me. I heaved another sigh.  
>"This is the third time this week isn't it, Emmett?" Candy asked me, still smiling.<br>"Yeah." I said, shrugging unconcernedly.  
>"It's only Tuesday you know." She said.<br>"I know. I just come here because you love me so much." I said, winking at her.  
>"You're just a big teddy bear, Emmie." Candy cooed.<br>"Careful, I've been known to mutate into an irritable grizzly." I warned her.  
>"Hah!" She scoffed.<br>I made sure she went back to her paperwork before I let a smile creep over my face.

I'd been here so many times that the hard bench beneath me felt comfortable. The seconds didn't drag by with dread like they did for so many other kids. To be honest, the principal's office was the only place that felt like home to me here at St. Marks Preparatory school. I was here more often than I was in class. This wasn't my fault, it really wasn't.

"Come in, Mr. McCarthy." Miss McDuff called to me.  
>"Thanks." I called back.<br>"This is not a privilege, Mr. McCarthy." She called.  
>I muttered a quick "See you," to Candy and turned to walk into Miss McDuff's office.<br>"Coming." I called, groaning inwardly.

"So, Mr. McCarthy, we meet again so soon?" Miss McDuff quizzed.  
>I swear the woman was eighty-five at least and swift as a hornet's sting. She looked and sounded so frail it was a wonder that anyone was afraid of her at all. But all the students at St. Mark's Prep were terrified of her.<br>"Yes, Ma'am." I said.  
>"Do you mind explaining why?" She asked, gently.<br>"It wasn't my fault, Ma'am." I said, feeling like a five-year-old in the dentist's chair.  
>She dismissed my explanation with a wave of her hand, "That's what they all say, Mr. McCarthy. Why are you here?"<br>"I shoved Peter's head in the drinking fountain," I sighed.  
>"Exactly. But you also held his head down in the fountain and kept re-dunking him yelling that you were going to kill him."<br>"Yes." I said. Why lie? She was bound to find out anyway.  
>"Why?" She demanded.<br>"He called a freshman girl a whore. Girls don't deserve that kind of treatment." I said.  
>"Which girl?" She asked.<br>"I don't know her name, Ma'am." I admitted.  
>"This is the eighteenth time this month you've defended an unknown. Why?"<br>"Someone has to do it, Ma'am."  
>"You're valedictorian, Mr. McCarthy. You can't afford to do this. Parents complain about you all the time. 'That violent Emmett McCarthy, the boy's a menace.' That's what they say." She sighed.<br>"I'm sorry, Ma'am." I said.  
>"I have been left with no other choice, Mr. McCarthy. I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to expel you," she said, her tone making clear what her words could not.<br>She didn't want to expel me.  
>"I'll be packed and gone within the hour," I said, turning to go.<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. McCarthy, but I don't believe that I dismissed you just yet," Miss. McDuff called.  
>"Of course, I'm sorry, Ma'am. Was there something else you wanted?" I asked.<br>"Sit down, Mr. McCarthy. Do you want to tell your father or should I?" She asked.  
>"With all due respect, Miss McDuff, I'm eighteen. My father doesn't need to know." I said.<br>"So what are you planning to do?" She quizzed.  
>"I don't know. I'll get a job." I said, shrugging.<br>"Don't you shrug at me, Mr. McCarthy. I think I've found the perfect job for you." She handed me a newspaper clipping.  
>I sat back in my chair and read:<br>Wanted: bodyguard, 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Must be physically fit, pleasant, able to drive, tall, and muscular. Further questions? Please contact Renee and Charlie Swan. 555 –2727. Forks, Washington.

"Is this for real?" I asked.  
>"Quite real. I've spoken to Renee and Charlie just this morning." She said.<br>"How am I going to get to Washington?" I asked.  
>My concern was justified. I was at school in Massachusetts.<br>"I think that can be arranged. After all, you have an entire second semesters tuition right here," she handed me an envelope.  
>"You're kidding, right?" I asked.<br>"I assure you, I am not joking in the least." She said.  
>"What about my truck?"<br>"Here are your keys." Miss McDuff passed them to me.  
>"No way." I said.<br>"Yes, way, Mr. McCarthy." She said.  
>"Okay, well, thanks, Miss McDuff." I beamed at her.<br>"Get going, boy. You have a job to do."  
>"Yes, Ma'am." I saluted her as a joke and walked out.<br>She sighed, "Expelled, and such a brilliant boy too..."  
>I couldn't resist one last retort, "I heard that," I called.<br>"Well, don't let it go to your already overly-large head." She snapped.  
>As I left her office I heard her chuckle and say, " Emmett McCarthy. Damn, I'm really going to miss that boy."<br>I smiled as I got into my ancient red truck. Forks, Washington, huh? I revved the engine and headed on towards my next adventure.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. All human; All AU

Arriving in Forks, I opened a letter from Miss McDuff. It read:

'Emmett, since you are reading this I assume you have reached Forks. Enclosed you will find a map that will take you to a telephone booth. I know you have a cell phone but use the pay phone please. I can sense that you're rolling your eyes at me, young man, stop that. You and I both know your history. Charlie and Renee are under the impression that you graduated early. You will find your final transcripts enclosed as well. Back to the telephone then, dial 555-2157 and ask for Chief Swan. He will give you further directions. For heaven's sake, Emmett, be polite. You and I both know that sometimes pleasant isn't in your vocabulary. Finally, live well dear boy. You were the brightest student that St. Mark's Prep ever had. It has been a pleasure knowing you.  
>Wishing you all the best,<br>Miss McDuff '

I missed Old Duffers already. I sighed and followed the map to the telephone booth.  
>"Chief Swan, please," I said, when someone answered the phone.<br>I was as pleasant as I knew how to be. I could be very charming when I wanted, I just hadn't met anyone yet who was worth all that bother.  
>"Charlie! Phone!" The guy on the other end yelled.<br>"Chief Swan here," a gruff voice said.

I assumed this was Charlie.  
>"Hi, Char... Chief Swan, this is Emmett McCarthy. I'm calling about the bodyguard ad. I'm here in Forks and I'd like to meet you."<br>"Okay, why don't you meet me here at the station? Where are you now?" He asked.  
>"In the pay phone booth."<br>"Okay then go straight up the street, take the first left and then take the first right," Charlie said sounding bored.  
>"Okay, thank you, Chief. I'll see you in a few minutes."<br>"Okay."  
>Click. The dial tone buzzed in my ear.<br>"What? No goodbye? What ever happened to pleasant?" I asked the empty air.

Rolling my eyes, I got back into the truck. I followed Charlie's directions. The police station was tiny. Very small compared to the ones I'd seen in Boston and Maryland.  
>"Chief Swan, please." I said as I walked in the door.<br>"Charlie! Door!" Yelled the man sitting behind the desk.  
>"Okay, Bob, I got it." Charlie called.<br>"'Kay." Muttered Bob, his eyes returning to the ESPN sports channel the small TV was turned to.  
>"You must be Emmett McCarthy. I'm Charlie Swan. Welcome to Forks."<br>We shook hands.  
>"You know, Chief, correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think you'll need a bodyguard. It looks like you've got it pretty easy-going to me." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.<br>"It's not for me. The bodyguard job is for my daughter Bella. I wish it was for me instead." Charlie said, a sad smile crossing his face.  
>"Do you need help fighting off the boys then? Dad used to say I'd need a bat to keep them away from my kid sister, Rosalie." I joked, hoping to lighten the mood and discover why I'd come here.<br>"No. Bella needs a lot of help though. She's... _different_."  
>The stress he put on different didn't help my puzzlement, "Different how?" I asked.<br>That's how dear old Dad described Rosalie. She wasn't different at all, she's autistic. The familiar anger rose inside of me, licking the back of my throat. I longed to throttle Charlie for using that vile term to describe his daughter. The thirst to fight, to hurt, to injure, to maim was so strong that I had to look away from Charlie's ashamed face to calm myself down.  
>'Easy, Emmett.' I thought. 'You're not helping anyone with that anger. You could hurt someone getting angry like this.'<p>

"Bella has Cerebral Palsy. She's a Spastic; Diplegia type." Charlie sighed.  
>I could handle this. This wasn't hard. I'd probably just have to... have to... Oops, I don't know anything about this.<br>"Charlie, what does that entail?" I asked.  
>I longed to meet Bella now. I craved to meet her.<br>"It means that her legs are weak and the muscles in them are tight. She wears leg braces. She walks but it's slower than most kids. She's very smart, except in Math. You'll probably have to help her there." Charlie explained.  
>Math? I could handle Math. Who got a 102% in Calculus 2? Me. That's who.<br>"I'd love to meet Bella. But why does she need a bodyguard?" I asked Charlie.  
>"Well, why don't you come meet Bella and Renee and save the hard questions for your shadow-trial tomorrow?" Charlie suggested.<br>I stood and walked out to my truck.

I followed Charlie to his home, all the while wondering about Bella. Why exactly did they need a bodyguard for her? It sounded like all she needed was some tutoring in Math. She sounded perfectly fine to me.  
>Arriving with Charlie was nice. It meant that I didn't have to stand around and look stupid waiting for somebody to pay attention to me.<br>"I'm home! Bella? Renee?" Charlie called.  
>"Hello, Charlie. Did the boy make it here yet?" A woman I assumed to be Renee asked.<br>The boy. I suddenly had a quick flashback to Old Duffers. Crap. I was really going to miss that woman.  
>"Yeah, he did. Renee, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is my wife, Renee."<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." I said, taking her hand and shaking it, and throwing her my best 1,000-watt see-I'm-harmless smile.  
>See? I could do pleasant. Pleasant was good. Pleasant was fine.<br>"Does he know?" She rapidly asked Charlie.  
>"Would I have brought him home if he didn't? I remember all the complications of last time." Charlie said, just as quickly.<br>Complications? What were these people? So Bella had Cerebral Palsy. So what? That still didn't explain what I was doing here. Whatever. I wasn't going to keep asking myself questions I had no answer to.  
>"Where's Bella?" I asked.<br>"Bella! Hey! Dinnertime!" Charlie called.  
>"Charles, she's in the kitchen." Renee scolded.<p>

"Hi, Dad." A girl said.  
>A little girl? Wait a minute... this wasn't a job for a bodyguard. This... this was... god she was small.<br>"Hi, Baby. I think I've found you a new friend. Why don't you come meet Emmett?" Charlie asked her. His tone was one you might use with a frightened child.  
>"Okay." She whispered.<br>Taking my cue from Charlie's tone, I knelt on the floor. "Hey, Bella." I said.  
>I kept my palms face-out and where she could see them. I was going to show her that despite my massive size, I was a friendly bear. I was a harmless teddy bear. I was not an irritated grizzly bear.<br>"Wow. You're big. How tall are you?" Bella asked me.  
>"6 foot 8." I said.<br>She was, as Charlie had said, encased in leg braces from calf to foot. I kept my eyes trained on her face.  
>"I'm Bella." She said.<br>"Hey, Bella. I'm Emmett."  
>"Are you hungry?" She asked. Her soft brown eyes sized me up.<br>"Yeah, a little." I said.  
>"We could go eat if you want... together, I mean." She said.<br>"Is there any other kind of eating? Besides together, I mean." I asked lightly.  
>"Yes." She said. Pain and sorrow were etched in her voice and I longed to make her laugh.<br>"Tell me something, Bella. How old are you?" I asked.  
>"Seven." She said softly.<br>"Well, Miss Bella. I'd be delighted to have dinner with you." I said.  
>I knew that I'd never spoken a truer phrase. I did want to have dinner with Bella. I truly would be delighted to have dinner with her. This was the first time that carefully worded acceptance meant anything to me at all.<br>"Really?" Excitement and hysteria raised her voice up an octave.  
>"Really. Let's go eat."<br>Taking her hand, we walked at her pace as she led me to the kitchen. I knew that no matter what this job entailed, I wanted it. I had to have this job.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. All human; All AU

Dinner with Bella was interesting. She kept looking at me, sneaking glances to see if I was really there. She curled her spaghetti around her fork and then promptly lost control of the fork as she moved it to her mouth resulting in the spaghetti falling into her lap. After watching five repeats of this I decided I should say something to her.  
>"Hey, kid, easy there. Let's try this again." I said. I moved over to the chair beside her and scooted close to her. "Can I help you, Bella?" I asked.<br>She nodded and I twirled her fork on her plate. "Open." I said.  
>She opened her tiny mouth and ate the noodles. "That was good. Why don't you try?" I suggested softly.<br>She repeated the process. This time she actually got a mouthful of noodles.  
>"Emmett, you're eating with me." She said.<br>"Yes, I am."  
>"I like it." She smiled up at me.<br>"Me too." I told her.  
>The noodles fell to the floor again.<br>"Uh-oh." Bella said.  
>"It's okay."<br>I curled my hand around her small one. I could break her easily. She looked so fragile sitting there. I lifted both of our arms up and guided the fork into Bella's mouth.  
>"Emmett." She whispered.<br>"Yes, Bella?"  
>"You're touching me."<br>"Sorry. I didn't mean to invade your personal space bubble." I apologized. I moved my hand from hers. She leaned into me.  
>"No. Don't go away. It was nice."<br>I leaned slightly forward to take her weight. She sighed. I groaned inwardly. I had to find out what was going on here. This just kept getting stranger and stranger.

After dinner I cleaned up the mess on the floor of the kitchen.  
>"I'm sorry, Emmett." Bella said.<br>"It's okay. It'll be our secret. I'll let you in on a secret too. I love cleaning floors. You need a floor cleaned, I'm your man."  
>Bella giggled.<br>"What's going on in here?" Charlie asked us teasingly.  
>"Nothing, Dad. Emmett's funny. I like him."<br>"I'm glad. Bath time, Bella." Charlie told her.  
>"Okay, Dad." She walked up the stairs and out of sight. <p>

"Well, Emmett, what do you think of Bella?" Charlie asked.  
>"I have a lot of questions. I like Bella very much."<br>"What are your questions?" Charlie sighed.  
>"Why am I here? You don't need a bodyguard. Renee doesn't need a bodyguard. And, from what I've seen tonight, neither does Bella."<br>"We have a lot of problems with bullying. Harmless stuff really. Stuff the teachers say is normal. Stuff they say Bella should be able to take. But she doesn't." Charlie sighed again.  
>"Bullying is never harmless Charlie. Bullying, not just friendly teasing but real bullying, isn't normal. Bella shouldn't have to take any bullying from anybody. Have you talked to anyone about this?"<br>Charlie snorted, "Yeah, that was helpful."  
>"So why me?"<br>"I thought that if she had someone there, someone to protect her. Someone to help her establish a relationship with the other kids, I thought that maybe they'd finally see her as a peer, as an equal, rather than just some sub-human to be teased." Charlie said.  
>"So that's why I'm here. I'm here for Bella. To help Bella."<br>"Yeah." He said.  
>"It might not work."<br>"I know." He said.  
>"I'll try though. When can I start?"<br>"You can start right now. Come on. It's physical therapy time for Bella." Charlie got up and started towards the stairs.  
>"Wait a minute. Where do I sleep? Where should I put my stuff?" I asked.<br>"You'll be in Bella's room. You can put your stuff there. Remember the ad? You're on-call 24/7. I'll be upstairs." Charlie said.  
>"Thanks a lot, Charlie." I mumbled as I headed outside to my truck.<p>

I jogged through the rain to my truck and grabbed my duffle bag out of it. I would be sleeping, eating, breathing, and going to school with Bella. Truth be told, I wasn't dreading it. I went up the stairs to Bella's room.  
>"Hey, Emmett." Bella called to me. She shot me a grin that melted my heart.<br>"Jeez, Bella, you shouldn't do that to people." I joked.  
>"Do what?" She looked confused.<br>"Dazzle them like that. You'll end up with people being your slaves for life."  
>"Really?" She giggled.<br>That sound was fast becoming my favorite sound in the world.  
>"Well, maybe not." I admitted.<br>Charlie smiled at me. "You make yourself at home, Emmett." He told me.  
>"Thanks, Chief Swan."<p>

Bella's room was small. A narrow twin bunk bed set took up most of the space. The only other objects in the room were a desk with a chair, a lamp, a small closet, a tiny shelf with an alarm clock on it and a miniature bookcase. The room was plain and the walls were white. The floorboards were painted blue and a blue and cream-colored rug covered most of the blue planks. I eyed Charlie and Bella. It looked like Bella had the bottom bunk.  
>"I sleep up top?" I clarified.<br>"Yup." Charlie told me.  
>"Sounds good."<br>I began hanging up my clothes, suddenly thankful that St. Mark's Prep insisted on khakis and button-down shirts. At least I would look the part for the job. I pulled out my shoeshine kit and a small bathroom kit. I found it a bit sad that all of my worldly possessions fit in a duffle bag.  
>"May I use your shower?" I asked.<br>"Sure. Go ahead." Charlie said.  
>I knew from experience that my entire bathroom routine took no more than fifteen minutes. Any longer than ten minutes in the shower at St. Mark's got you yelled at for being a shower hog by the thirty other boys on your floor that wanted to take a shower.<br>I stepped into the shower, allowing the feel of the water to relax my muscles. It had been almost a week since I'd showered. On the way to Forks, I'd slept in my truck.

Once I had finished cleaning up I went back to Bella's small bedroom. Charlie was fastening Bella's night braces onto her legs. I watched, fascinated. Bella was braced from hip to upper calf and then was braced from upper calf to the bottom of her feet. She was double-braced on her upper calves.  
>"Doesn't that get hot?" I asked.<br>"I don't know. It just needs to be done." Charlie said.  
>"Yes." Bella said.<br>Charlie turned on a fan and Bella's alarm clock.  
>"Goodnight you two. Go to sleep." Charlie said.<br>"Night, Dad." Bella called as Charlie shut the door.  
>"Do you want covers, Bella?" I asked.<br>"Nope. Too hot." She said.  
>"Okay. Goodnight." On impulse I leaned down and touched my lips to her forehead.<br>"What was that for?" Bella asked.  
>"I thought you might want a goodnight kiss. Sorry."<br>"I'll see you in the morning, Emmett."  
>"Okay, Bella."<br>I climbed up into the top bunk and slid beneath the covers. Morning was sure to come quickly and along with it, my first day as Bella's bodyguard.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. All human; All AU

Bella's alarm clock played seaside sounds of gentle rolling waves all night long. I was too tired to care. I stayed asleep until loud music woke me at 4 am.  
>"You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive." The alarm clock blared.<br>"What the fu... hell? Is that Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'?" I asked.  
>"Yeah. It's the only thing I can't stand enough to wake me up." Bella said.<br>"Bloody hell, turn it off." I exclaimed.  
>"You'll have to. I'm stuck." Bella said.<br>I jumped up, ready to do battle with the forces of evil that interrupted my sleeping. I turned off the annoying alarm clock and then turned to face Bella.  
>"It's 4 am! Why am I awake?"<br>"Didn't Dad tell you?"  
>"No." I sulked.<br>"You have to give me physical therapy. We're already behind schedule." She said.  
>"Okay, what do I do first?" I asked. This was pure evil. I wanted to sleep.<br>"Taking off my braces would be a good start." Bella said.  
>"Argh! How can you be so awake?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and reaching for the straps on her braces.<br>"I'm not. At all. Trust me." Bella whispered.  
>"I don't do mornings!" I said gruffly.<br>"Jeez, Emmett, relax. It's just physical therapy. If you can't handle it, go wake Charlie." Bella said as she began unfastening her braces.  
>"If I do that, how big are my chances of being fired?" I asked.<br>"100 percent." Bella said.  
>I groaned and began to pull off Bella's braces. I stretched her according to her instructions. She whimpered in pain.<br>"Am I doing this wrong?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt her.  
>"You're perfect. It just hurts. Talk to me, it keeps me distracted." Bella said.<br>"Talk to you. Okay. About what?"  
>"I don't know. What do you do for fun? What kind of music do you like? How many girlfriends have you had? Anything, everything, I don't care."<br>"What I do for fun. Huh. Let's see... I like to play baseball. I like to sleep. I love to eat. I like to meet new people. I like adventure. Ever been to an amusement park?" I said.  
>"Nope. Mom and Dad won't let me. But last year a bunch of girls in my class went."<br>"They took kindergarteners to an amusement park?"  
>I seriously questioned these parents' sanity. Kindergarten was much too young. First grade was much better.<br>"Yup."  
>"But Charlie and Renee said you couldn't go."<br>"Something like that." Bella said.  
>"What's next, favorite music?"<br>"Sure." Bella said.  
>"Rock. Slow Rock, hard rock, and Rent. That's all."<br>"Awesome!" Bella gave a shriek of happiness.  
>"Shh! It's 5:30. You'll wake Charlie." I told her.<br>"Oops."  
>"When do Charlie and Renee get up anyway?" I asked.<br>"Not until 6."  
>"So this is my job every morning?"<br>"This can be easy or this can be hard, Emmett."  
>"I'll take that as a yes."<br>After Bella's therapy, she kicked me out of her room so she could get dressed. I dressed quickly in the bathroom and made sure I looked okay for my first day of work.  
>"Emmett, are you decent?" Bella called.<br>"Yeah." I called back. I was as decent as I could be while lathered up with shaving cream.  
>"Can I come in? I have to get ready for school." Bella said.<br>"Sure, come on in."  
>Bella opened the door and walked to the sink to wash her face.<br>We ate some nasty supposed-to-be good-for-you cereal for breakfast and Charlie walked into the kitchen.  
>"Bella, don't forget, you have an appointment today with Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.<br>"Okay." Bella said. Bella had brightened when she heard that.  
>"What do you have the appointment for?" I asked.<br>"He likes to see her every week just to make sure things are going okay." Charlie told me.  
>"So what time is her appointment?"<br>"Her appointment is at 2."  
>"Okay. You be sure to remind me, Bella." I told her.<br>"Don't worry, I will!"

We said goodbye to Charlie and I buckled Bella into some sort of booster seat contraption that Charlie had installed in the front seat of my car.  
>"Are you good?" I asked Bella.<br>"Yup."  
>"Okay."<br>I got in and drove to Forks Elementary. As I drove I watched Bella. She twisted the end of her French braid and bit her nails.  
>"Stop biting your nails, Bella."<br>"Was I?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Can we go home?" Bella asked as I pulled into a parking spot.  
>"We just got here, Bella."<br>"I know but I want to go home."  
>"Are you scared?"<br>Charlie still had avoided telling me exactly what I needed to know.  
>"No, but I don't want to be here. It makes me feel sick."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because the other kids are mean to me and I hate it."<br>"I'm here, Bella. Let's do this together, okay?"  
>I was going to have a hard time restraining my anger. I took a deep breath. Bella exhaled as I did.<br>"Let's go." Bella said.  
>I unbuckled her and we walked together into Forks Elementary.<p> 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. All human; All AU

Holding Bella's hand, I walked down the hallway. "Where to?" I asked.  
>"Room 8. Mrs. Anderson's room."<br>As we passed, a boy reached out and shoved Bella. Bella's legs became like Jell-o and wouldn't hold her up. She crashed into me and the boy snickered. I steadied her and turned to the boy.  
>"You think that's funny, do you?" I snarled.<br>The boy looked terrified, as he should have coming face-to-face with an irritable grizzly.  
>"Emmett, no!" Bella cried out as I reached for the boy.<br>I stopped and looked at her.  
>"You're supposed to protect me, not hurt other kids." Bella said.<br>I struggled with the roaring angry monster inside of me and won. "Okay, you're right. I over-reacted. I'm sorry. I'm Emmett. What's your name?" The boy didn't deserve decency but Bella did.  
>"Tyler." The boy responded.<br>"Well, Tyler, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand.  
>When he was gone, I turned to Bella. "So what do we do about him?" I asked.<br>"You're supposed to file a report with the principal."  
>Oh joy. I'd be living in the principal's office here too. They might as well get a chair with my name on it.<br>"Then what happens?" I asked.  
>"They call Tyler in and ask if he shoved me. He says no. They say okay fine and then he's free." Bella said.<br>"So in other words, nothing happens."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Screw that." I mumbled.

We reached Mrs. Anderson's room. Bella went to her desk immediately. I watched in horror as Bella tried to have several conversations with people but they all ignored her. Then a tall blonde man walked into the room, holding a bronze-haired boy by the hand.  
>"Bella, how are you?" The man asked.<br>"Fine, Dr. Cullen." Bella shot him a dazzling smile.  
>"Good. Edward, say hello to Bella." Carlisle Cullen instructed.<br>"Hello, Bella." Edward said, his voice sounded like a little boy who has been told to apologize but he's not feeling one bit sorry.  
>"Hello, Edward."<br>"Edward, why don't you bring over some legos and build something with Bella?" Carlisle suggested.  
>I could tell that it wasn't a suggestion.<br>Edward groaned quietly and rolled his eyes before going over to the legos box and grabbing some legos.  
>Edward played with Bella until Carlisle left. Then suddenly he jerked his chair back. "I don't want to build anything with you." He said quietly, his voice tinged with loathing.<br>Bella said nothing and went over to the box and put the legos away. She walked back to her desk and pulled out a fat book. A Little Princess, I read the title on the cover. She read until Mrs. Anderson called the class to their seats.

School continued in this pattern. Bella was a bright student and learned quickly and easily. Classes were boring to her. Edward was Bella's Math partner. No wonder she was bad at Math. Edward was horrible to her, always working in some jibe or another. Testing was also bad for Bella. When her classmates were tested to see if they were ready for the next grade, Bella had to take two sets of tests. She was tested in both mainstream classes and special education classes. Then the teachers found that Bella should still be mainstreamed. I could have told them that and saved them the bother.

It was February 14th again. Bella was in the fourth grade now and was head of her class grade wise. I had helped her create a Valentine's Day box and had helped her finish her valentines for all of the kids in her class.  
>"Emmett, can we go home?" Bella asked me.<br>This was getting to be an everyday occurrence. I held in my sigh. This was Valentine's Day though. This was an exception to every rule I'd ever made for Bella.  
>"Not yet." I said.<br>Bella groaned loudly. "Please, Emmett? I'll be good."  
>"No one said you were bad, Bella. Who knows, this year may be different." I coached her.<br>"Or not." She reminded me.  
>"Emmett, you do know that today is Valentine's Day, don't you?" She said.<br>"Yes, I know what today is." I sighed.  
>"Then please take me home." She whimpered. I reached for her hand and held it as I pulled her from the truck.<p>

Walking in to Forks Elementary proved my worst nightmare true. Every inch of available space was covered in hearts. Bella stayed close to my side, whimpering occasionally. We walked into the classroom and I distributed Bella's valentines. I set her box on her desk and settled in for the day from Hell.

The class had cookies and punch and played games all day. Homework was a valentine theme and I knew I'd be doing damage control and grief counseling later. I hated this stupid holiday for all the pain it caused Bella. Bella and I didn't even bother opening her valentine box at school. Instead I called Carlisle while I was on lunch break.  
>"Emmett, how are you?" Carlisle warmly greeted me.<br>"I'm fine." I told him through gritted teeth.  
>"How's Bella?"<br>"That's why I'm calling. She needs to get out of here. Will you see her today?" I asked. I'd beg if necessary. All of Bella's appointments got her out of school. Getting out of school was what she needed most.  
>"Yes, I will see her today. She doesn't need to see me but I will see her today." He said. This man was my savior.<br>"Thank you! Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen."  
>"You're welcome. I'll call the school. I assume you can have her ready?"<br>"Yes, Sir."  
>"Well then, I'll see you soon."<br>"Goodbye, Dr. Cullen."  
>"Goodbye, Emmett."<p>

I got Bella's coat and slipped her into it. "What's going on?" She asked.  
>"Dr. Cullen needs to see you." I told her.<br>"Miss Hamilton?" The intercom squawked.  
>"Yes?" Bella's pretty teacher answered.<br>"Bella Swan has a doctor's appointment. Please let her leave." The secretary said.  
>"Okay. Bella, you can go." Miss Hamilton said.<br>I grabbed Bella's valentine box and we walked out of the room. I picked her up once we got to the hallway.  
>"Wait, Emmett." A familiar voice called.<br>"Hello, Jacob." I greeted Jacob Black, a third-grader and Bella's only friend.  
>"Hi, Emmett. Hey, Bella." He said.<br>"Hey, Jacob." Bella greeted him.  
>"I'm on my lunch break. I snuck out of the cafeteria to give you this. Here, Bella, Happy Valentine's Day." He held out a box of conversation hearts.<br>"Thanks, Jacob." Bella whispered. She fingered the box reverently.  
>"So, are you going to be my valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you could do. Especially since I'll probably have detention later for leaving the cafeteria." Jacob grinned.<br>"What exactly does being your valentine entail?" Bella asked.  
>"Oh, the usual, slave for life... that sort of thing."<br>"Well if that's all... Sure, I'll be your valentine." Bella said.  
>"Thanks, Bells!" Jacob grinned and squeezed her hand. I knew there was a reason I liked Jacob Black.<p>

Carlisle signed Bella's appointment slip filling it out and then told us goodbye.  
>"I'm lucky to have him." Bella said.<br>"Yeah, you sure are." I agreed.  
>At home, I disposed of all of the mean, hurtful statements that the other kids had written to Bella. After all, how many times was it necessary to read, "We all hate you. You'll have to fuck yourself, Freak. Or Crippled Girl. Or Ugly Girl. Or Brace Girl." Before the message these idiots were trying to send sunk in? I got rid of the worms in the candy boxes and all of the candy. It wasn't safe for Bella to eat. Who knew what these kids had done to it?<br>Bella clung to the conversation hearts that Jacob had given her. "This is my first real valentine, Emmett." She said, in awe.  
>"Yeah, it is. So are you going to eat those or not?"<br>"No. I want to save them so I remember." She said, tucking the box away in her closet.

Later, when Bella was ready for bed and I was tucking her in she turned to me.  
>"Emmett, will you be my valentine?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and smiling smugly at me.<br>She asked this every year. Every year it became harder and harder for me to play along. Bella was 9 this year and I was 20 and I was falling in love with Isabella Swan. I sighed inwardly. Bella thought of me as a brother, nothing more. I reminded myself.  
>"Of course I'll be your valentine, Bella. Go to sleep. Goodnight." She snuggled down under the covers as I kissed her forehead.<br>"Goodnight, Emmett."  
>I got up in the top bunk and stared up at the ceiling. Next year she'd be a 5th grader and then in middle school and I needed to find a new job quickly.<p> 


	6. Part 6

5th grade for Bella was bad. Her grades were good. Her grades were fine but her classmates seemed intent on torturing her to death. I began interviewing candidates to take over my job. I couldn't find anyone that I would trust Bella with.  
>Bella and I had a wonderful summer. I took her swimming in Seattle. The public pool in Forks was dangerous for her. When she was a 3rd grader, I turned my back for an instant and some idiot pushed Bella into the deep end. She was just learning to swim and nearly drowned. I saved her life. I didn't bother Charlie or Renee with the details of that afternoon though, they didn't need to know.<br>Charlie and Renee had gotten worse. They fought almost constantly and Bella blamed herself. So I took Bella out anywhere I could.  
>"Emmett, I want to go to a party. I've never been to one before. Is it fun?" Bella asked me one afternoon.<br>"Sure, parties can be fun."  
>I knew better than to mention the disastrous messes that her birthday parties had been.<br>"Take me out, Emmett." Bella begged me.  
>"You're not old enough, Bella."<br>I wanted to take her out. I wanted to show her what Emmett McCarthy could do.  
>"I don't care. Please, Emmett?"<br>She pouted her lower lip.  
>I longed to kiss those pouty lips.<br>"I'll consider it." I told her.  
>"You're the best, Emmett!" She flung herself at me and I picked her up.<br>I felt the small curves of her breasts and hips as she clung to me. I took a step and there was a loud ripping sound. I looked down. Bella's jeans were spilt from front to back.  
>"How did that happen?" Bella asked.<br>"You're growing up. Your clothes don't really fit your body anymore." I said.  
>"Renee is going to flip out. I'm going to be in so much trouble." Bella said.<br>"No you won't. Why don't we go shopping in Seattle? You need new clothes anyway. Your old ones don't fit." I said.  
>"We can't go shopping. I don't have any money." Bella moaned.<br>I smiled. I'd saved up all of my salary since I'd started working for Charlie and Renee. I had a six-figure income.  
>"I've got money. Let's go shopping. Go change your jeans." I said to Bella.<br>"You'd buy me a new wardrobe?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.  
>"Sure." I said.<br>I'd do anything for Bella. I'd do anything to see her smile.

Later we were in Seattle.  
>"Where do you want to look first, Bella?" I asked.<br>"I don't know." Bella said.  
>"Well you need new everything. So let's start with the basics."<br>"I need jeans, capris, and shorts." Bella said.  
>"Yeah, and you need tank-tops, t-shirts, turtlenecks, and sweaters."<br>"I could use a winter coat." Bella said  
>"And some new boots." I said.<br>"I could use some new shoes." Bella said.  
>"And...?" I asked her.<br>"Underwear and socks."  
>"I think you may need a bra too." I mumbled, ducking my head.<br>"Eww! No, those are for grownups." Bella said.  
>"Bella, you are growing up. Like it or not." I said.<br>"I hate it." Bella said, crossing her arms.  
>"I'm sorry." I told her.<p>

I dragged an unwilling Bella into Victoria's Secret.  
>"But Victoria is that snotty girl in my Social Studies class." Bella whined.<br>"This is a chain store, Bella." I told her.  
>I was blushing. I didn't belong here. This place wasn't helping my mind focus on the fact that Bella was younger than I was. I found myself wondering what would happen if Bella looked like one of the girls on the posters and ads that hung in the store. The way my body was reacting, nothing good.<br>"Can I help you?" A salesgirl asked.  
>"Yes, I'd like to buy a bra." I stuttered.<br>"Well, uh, we don't help out cross-dressers. Why don't you go outside before I have to call security?" She said.  
>"It's not for me! It's for my... sister. Bella, get over here!" I fumed, turning bright red from embarrassment.<br>"Oh! I'm so sorry! Hello, Bella. I'm Allison. How can I help you today?" She asked.  
>"I'm not buying a bra." Bella protested.<br>"But I think you need one." Allison said.  
>"You do?" Bella asked.<br>"Yes, I do."  
>"Oh, okay. Maybe I do." Bella said.<br>"Why don't you go back to a fitting room and I'll measure you? Your brother can wait here." Allison said.  
>Bella went off with Allison and I glared at all of the salesgirls that were laughing at me.<p>

Three hours later, Bella had a brand-new wardrobe and she and I were sitting in the food court at the mall eating lunch.  
>"You know, Emmett, you're not my brother." Bella said.<br>"Yeah, I know."  
>"So why did you say you were?"<br>"Allison was going to throw me out of the store." I said, blushing at the memory.  
>"You have to admit, it was pretty funny." Bella said, grinning at me.<br>"It was not funny." I growled.  
>"You never told me about your ex-girlfriends." Bella said.<br>"What is this? Is this humiliate Emmett McCarthy day or something?" I growled.  
>Bella laughed.<br>"It's not really that interesting. I've only had two girlfriends. One was named Tanya. That ended very badly. I don't like talking about it. The other one was named Alice. She and I still talk. You'd like her." I said.  
>"Does she know about me?" Bella asked.<br>"Yes. I've told her all about you." I said.  
>"Can I meet her?"<br>"Maybe someday." I said.

The first day of 6th grade I helped Bella with her physical therapy. I picked out her outfit. She dressed and barged in on me in the bathroom.  
>"Do you knock?" I asked.<br>She looked panicked.  
>"What's the matter, Bella?"<br>"Do you know about make-up?" She asked me.  
>I did. Thanks to Alice helping lots of girls at St. Mark's Prep, I probably knew more than any other male on the planet who was straight.<br>"Sure. Why? What's up?" I asked.  
>"Help me." Bella moaned, shoving a make-up case at me.<br>"Okay." I said.  
>I dropped the lid down on the toilet.<br>"Sit." I said, opening the case.  
>I gently took Bella's face in my hands and took out a mascara wand.<br>"Close your eyes." I ordered.  
>I defined her already long, thick lashes with mascara.<br>I brushed the pads of my fingers through some light green eyeshadow. The color matched her tank top. Gently, I brushed the eyeshadow onto her eyelids. I ghosted some blush over her cheekbones. I dipped my fingers into some shimmer powder and lightly bushed it over Bella's neck and upper chest. I'd already had her hair stylist shape her eyebrows.  
>"Open your eyes and look up, Bella." I said, uncapping a green eyeliner pencil.<br>She did as I asked and I lined her lower eyes with the liner, dabbing just a bit in the corners. The green brought out the hazel color of her eyes and I almost gasped.  
>Her hair hung straight down her back reaching to her waist. I'd brushed it until it shone. It was silky smooth.<br>"Close your eyes again, Bella." I said.  
>I reached up with a lip liner pencil and began coloring her lips in and then lining them. I used a finger to feather the lip liner. Bella slightly parted her lips and I again wanted to kiss them. I put some clear gloss on her lips and sat back to admire the beauty that was Bella Swan. She was mesmerizing.<br>"Open your eyes and smile, Bella." I said.  
>She did and I snapped a picture.<br>"Okay, go grab your stuff. I'll be along in a minute." I said.  
>Bella wanted to party. She needed an ID. Alice could help me with that. I uploaded the picture of Bella and sent it to Alice. "She wants to go out partying. She needs an ID. I will pay you later. Thanks for helping us. Emmett." I typed and then sent the message to Alice.<p>

Bella and I sat in her first-hour Math class listening to Mr. Beck assign math partners.  
>"Please not Edward Cullen." Bella and I mouthed over and over.<br>Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and a tall boy with honey-colored hair entered the room.  
>"Excuse me, Sir." The boy said.<br>He had a slow Southern drawl that was appealing.  
>"Well, what do you want?" Mr. Beck asked.<br>"I'm new here. My name is Jasper Hale." Jasper Hale said.  
>"Jasper Hale. Oh, here you are. Humm... Why don't you go sit in the back next to... Tell you what, why don't you also work with Bella Swan? Bella, put your hand up so Jasper can see where you're sitting." Mr. Beck said.<br>Bella put up a trembling hand.  
>Jasper smiled, a slow dawning smile, and walked back to sit next to Bella.<br>"Hello, Bella, I'm Jasper." Jasper said, as he put out a hand.  
>Bella took his hand and shook it.<br>"Bella. Bella Swan." She said.  
>She blushed and looked away from his ice-blue eyes and opened her notebook.<br>' He is gorgeous, Emmett! ' She wrote, passing the notebook to me.  
>' Do you think so? ' I wrote back, unhappily.<br>' YES! ' Bella wrote.  
>I sighed.<br>"Miss Swan, what is the answer to example three?" Mr. Beck asked.  
>I looked at the board quickly.<br>' 53. ' I wrote on Bella's notebook.  
>"53." Bella said.<br>"Yes, that's right. I didn't think you were paying attention." Mr. Beck said.  
>' Thanks. ' Bella scrawled across her notebook before showing it to me.<br>I nodded.  
>Jasper passed Bella his notebook.<br>' What are you doing next weekend? ' He'd written.  
>Bella looked at me.<br>I shrugged.  
>' Nothing. Why? ' She wrote back.<br>' May I take you out for dinner and a movie? ' He wrote.  
>Bella looked back at me.<br>I fought the urge to snarl, to growl.  
>I nodded.<br>' Of course. I'd love to! ' Bella wrote to Jasper.  
>I copied down the math notes. Bella would want them later.<br>' Then I'll pick you up around 6? ' He asked.  
>' Sounds good. ' She responded.<br>They say the first step to solving a problem is admitting that you have a problem. I had a problem all right, and his name was Jasper Hale.

After a week of non-stop notes passed between Jasper and Bella I decided that I couldn't run her education for her. Bella would have to start taking care of her own life and education. Sitting with her at lunch, I voiced this opinion.  
>"Aren't you happy for me, Emmett?" She asked, her brown eyes going liquid.<br>Well, no I wasn't happy for her and Jasper. I was happy that Bella had found a friend but really...  
>"Yeah, Bella. Of course I am. I just think you should take notes in your own classes for a change." I said.<br>"I always have, haven't I?" She asked, smiling up at me.  
>I had to admit she did.<br>"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked.  
>"No, Emmett, scoot over." Bella happily said.<br>Fantastic, Jasper Hale was joining us for lunch. Just what I wanted... not.  
>Watching them was bad. Having to hear Bella's voice go up and seeing her blush was torture. This weekend couldn't come fast enough.<p>

Arriving at the truck on Friday after school, Bella slid into the passenger seat.  
>"What's the matter, Emmett?" She asked.<br>My behavior was worrying her I knew but I couldn't change it.  
>"Nothing." I responded.<br>"Yes, there is something. What is it?" She asked.  
>"Don't worry about it." I said.<br>"Do you miss Rosalie?" She asked.  
>We'd been to the behavioral clinic that my dad had put Rosalie in. I'd taken Bella to visit until Rosalie sensed how close I was to Bella and got jealous. Rose and I hadn't been close since she was in third grade. That was the year our mom died and dad packed up Rosalie declaring that, "It's better this way." Whatever that meant.<p>

When we got home, I heard sounds of Renee and Charlie fighting again.  
>"Let's go to the store, Bella." I suggested.<br>"No, I want to hear this, Emmett." She said.  
>I held her hand and we walked in silently.<br>"I never asked for this, Charlie!" Renee screamed.  
>"Neither did I, but we promised we'd work things out somehow." Charlie said quietly.<br>"Yes, because that has worked so well." Renee was sarcastic.  
>"What do you want me to do about it?" Charlie asked.<br>"Just let me go, Charlie. I never wanted this. I wanted a daughter I could show off. I wanted a girl I could dress up in heels and go to the mall with. I wanted a girl who didn't have to have fifty thousand doctor appointments. I didn't want this!" Renee was screaming again.  
>I fought the urge to scream back at Renee.<br>"So you're giving up on Bella and me?" Charlie asked.  
>"I've had enough, Charlie. I can't do this anymore. I'm all packed. I'm leaving. Goodbye." Renee said.<br>"What do you want me to tell Bella?" Charlie asked.  
>"Whatever you want." Renee said, walking out to her car.<br>Holding Bella to me, She and I joined Charlie in the kitchen.  
>"Bella, hi honey. How was school?" Charlie asked.<br>"Fine." Bella said, her eyes spilling over with tears.  
>"We heard." I said to Charlie.<br>"How... how much?" Charlie asked.  
>"Every word." I said.<br>"Bella, honey, listen to me. This isn't your fault..." Charlie began.  
>"Yes it is!" Bella cried out and ran to her room, slamming the door.<br>"Er... Maybe you should talk to her." Charlie said.  
>"Okay." I said.<p>

I climbed the stairs to Bella's room. I knocked softly.  
>"Bella?" I called.<br>"Go away, Emmett." She said, still crying.  
>I came in anyway and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back softly.<br>"This doesn't have anything to do with you." I said.  
>"Yes it does. If I wasn't... If I didn't have Cerebral Palsy none of this ever would have happened." Bella said.<br>"No, Bella, no. This isn't because of you." I said.  
>"Then why did Renee leave?" She asked me.<br>I knew her entire self-esteem and self-worth rode on my next words.  
>"Renee left because of Renee and there's nothing anyone can do about it. She's missing out on a wonderful girl." I said.<br>"I love you, Emmett." Bella said.  
>"It will hurt for awhile, but you'll be okay." I said, ignoring the ' I love you '.<br>I tucked Bella into bed and climbed up into my bunk.  
>"Emmett?" Bella's voice was soft.<br>"Yeah, Bella?"  
>"This is going to sound horrible, but I'm glad she's gone." Bella said.<br>"Try to sleep, Bella."

Early the next morning I woke up and did Bella's chores. During the day we played Monopoly and after dinner I asked Charlie if I could take Bella out.  
>"If she wants to. She hasn't said a word all day. Go ahead." Charlie said.<br>I walked up to Bella's room.  
>"Hey, Bella, do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her.<br>"Where?" She mouthed.  
>"A club. We can go dance if you want." I said.<br>Bella nodded and changed clothes.  
>I grabbed the ID from Alice and did Bella's makeup. Then I buckled Bella into the truck and we drove to Seattle.<p>

Inside the club it was dark and hot. Rave music blared from all of the speakers and the neon lights were blinding. There was even a fog machine.  
>I picked Bella up, not wanting to lose her in the crowd and waded to the dance floor. I went to put Bella down but to my complete surprise she snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I swayed to the beat, moving as much as I could. We stayed until Bella was deeply asleep. I buckled her into the truck and drove home. I had to help her somehow but what could I do?<p>

Arriving home, I tucked Bella in and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
>"Goodnight, Bella. I love you." I whispered.<br>I only wished that she could sleep away her pain. Losing a parent is never easy.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

After a week of non-stop notes passed between Jasper and Bella I decided that I couldn't run her education for her. Bella would have to start taking care of her own life and education. Sitting with her at lunch, I voiced this opinion.  
>"Aren't you happy for me, Emmett?" She asked, her brown eyes going liquid.<br>Well, no I wasn't happy for her and Jasper. I was happy that Bella had found a friend but really...  
>"Yeah, Bella. Of course I am. I just think you should take notes in your own classes for a change." I said.<br>"I always have, haven't I?" She asked, smiling up at me.  
>I had to admit she did.<br>"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked.  
>"No, Emmett, scoot over." Bella happily said.<br>Fantastic, Jasper Hale was joining us for lunch. Just what I wanted... not.  
>Watching them was bad. Having to hear Bella's voice go up and seeing her blush was torture. This weekend couldn't come fast enough.<p>

Arriving at the truck on Friday after school, Bella slid into the passenger seat.  
>"What's the matter, Emmett?" She asked.<br>My behavior was worrying her I knew but I couldn't change it.  
>"Nothing." I responded.<br>"Yes, there is something. What is it?" She asked.  
>"Don't worry about it." I said.<br>"Do you miss Rosalie?" She asked.  
>We'd been to the behavioral clinic that my dad had put Rosalie in. I'd taken Bella to visit until Rosalie sensed how close I was to Bella and got jealous. Rose and I hadn't been close since she was in third grade. That was the year our mom died and dad packed up Rosalie declaring that, "It's better this way." Whatever that meant.<p>

"Yeah Bella, I do."

When we got home, I heard sounds of Renee and Charlie fighting again.  
>"Let's go to the store, Bella." I suggested.<br>"No, I want to hear this, Emmett." She said. I held her hand and we walked in silently.  
>"I never asked for this, Charlie!" Renee screamed.<br>"Neither did I, but we promised we'd work things out somehow." Charlie said quietly.  
>"Yes, because that has worked so well." Renee was sarcastic.<br>"What do you want me to do about it?" Charlie asked.  
>"Just let me go, Charlie. I never wanted this. I wanted a daughter I could show off. I wanted a girl I could dress up in heels and go to the mall with. I wanted a girl who didn't have to have fifty thousand doctor appointments. I didn't want this!" Renee was screaming again.<br>I fought the urge to scream back at Renee.  
>"So you're giving up on Bella and me?" Charlie asked.<br>"I've had enough, Charlie. I can't do this anymore. I'm all packed. I'm leaving. Goodbye." Renee said.  
>"What do you want me to tell Bella?" Charlie asked.<br>"Whatever you want." Renee said, walking out to her car.  
>Holding Bella to me, she and I joined Charlie in the kitchen.<br>"Bella, hi honey. How was school?" Charlie asked.  
>"Fine." Bella said, her eyes spilling over with tears.<br>"We heard." I said to Charlie.  
>"How... how much?" Charlie asked.<br>"Every word." I said.  
>"Bella, honey, listen to me. This isn't your fault..." Charlie began.<br>"Yes it is!" Bella cried out and ran to her room, slamming the door.  
>"Er... Maybe you should talk to her." Charlie said.<br>"Okay." I said.

I climbed the stairs to Bella's room. I knocked softly.  
>"Bella?" I called.<br>"Go away, Emmett." She said, still crying.  
>I came in anyway and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back softly. "This doesn't have anything to do with you." I said.<br>"Yes it does. If I wasn't... If I didn't have Cerebral Palsy none of this ever would have happened." Bella said.  
>"No, Bella, no. This isn't because of you." I said.<br>"Then why did Renee leave?" She asked me.  
>I knew her entire self-esteem and self-worth rode on my next words.<br>"Renee left because of Renee and there's nothing anyone can do about it. She's missing out on a wonderful girl." I said.  
>"I love you, Emmett." Bella said.<br>"It will hurt for awhile, but you'll be okay." I said, ignoring the 'I love you'.  
>I tucked Bella into bed and climbed up into my bunk even though it wasn't even close to bed time yet.<br>"Emmett?" Bella's voice was soft.  
>"Yeah, Bella?"<br>"This is going to sound horrible, but I'm glad she's gone." Bella said.  
>"Try to sleep, Bella."<p>

Early the next morning I woke up and did Bella's chores. During the day we played Monopoly and after dinner I asked Charlie if I could take Bella out.  
>"If she wants to. She hasn't said a word all day. Go ahead." Charlie said.<br>I walked up to Bella's room. "Hey, Bella, do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her.  
>"Where?" She mouthed.<br>"A club. We can go dance if you want." I said.  
>Bella nodded and changed clothes.<br>I grabbed the ID from Alice and did Bella's makeup. Then I buckled Bella into the truck and we drove to Seattle.

Inside the club it was dark and hot. Rave music blared from all of the speakers and the neon lights were blinding. There was even a fog machine.  
>I picked Bella up, not wanting to lose her in the crowd and waded to the dance floor. I went to put Bella down but to my complete surprise she snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I swayed to the beat, moving as much as I could. We stayed until Bella was deeply asleep. I buckled her into the truck and drove home. I had to help her somehow but what could I do?<p>

Arriving home, I tucked Bella in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Bella. I love you." I whispered. I only wished that she could sleep away her pain. Losing a parent is never easy.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

The next week passed slowly and I wondered if the clocks were broken. Bella was getting better thanks to the attention from Jasper Hale. She needed someone her own age. That's what you were hired for, I reminded myself. But that didn't mean that my heart didn't squeeze when they worked together in class. Or that my heart felt wrenched whenever she would laugh or smile at Jasper.

On Friday afternoon, Jasper spoke directly to me for the first time since we'd met. "Hey, uh, Emmett, right?" He asked.  
>"Yeah that's me." I said.<br>"Are you coming with Bella and me tonight?" He asked warily.  
>"Of course. That's my job, Jasper." I said, trying not to clench my teeth.<br>"But you're okay that my mom's driving Bella and me?" He asked.  
>"What? No. When did I ever agree to that?" I said, trying to stay calm and failing.<br>"She said you were okay with it." Jasper mumbled.  
>"I see. When did she say this?"<br>"Wednesday. She didn't ask you, did she?" He said.  
>"No. No, she didn't." I said. When did Bella start lying to people?<br>"So you're not okay with it." Jasper said.  
>"Pretty much yeah. That's where I'm coming from." I said.<br>"Shoot. My mom really wants to meet Bella." Jasper said.  
>Bella rolled down her window. "Emmett, are we going to go home?" She asked.<br>"Did you tell Jasper that I was okay with his mom driving you guys?" I asked.  
>"Yeah. I thought you could... Stay home?" Bella said.<br>"Nice try, Isabella Marie Swan. No dice." I said.  
>Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at me.<br>"You can be so immature, Emmett. You know that?" She asked.  
>"Okay, fine. You want to go with Jasper and his mom and have me stay home? Fine." I said. She had to grow up sometime. It might as well be now.<br>"Really?" Bella asked, her eyes sparkling.  
>"Yes, really." I said.<br>"Wow. I didn't think you'd give up so easily." Bella said.  
>"Neither did I." I whispered.<p>

I helped Bella get ready for her date.  
>"You can watch a game with Charlie." Bella suggested.<br>"Football isn't my thing, Bella." I said.  
>"Are you mad?" Bella asked me, placing her hands on my thighs so I wouldn't move away.<br>"What for?" I asked.  
>"That I'm going out with Jasper."<br>Hell yes I was. "No. You need to have your fun. You can tell me all about it when you get home." I said.  
>"Okay." She giggled.<p>

Letting her get into the backseat of Jasper's mom's van was the hardest thing I've ever done. It was all I could do not to run after them. Bella had her cell phone so at least she could call if she needed me. I sighed into the darkness and went upstairs to IM Alice.

McCarthyrulz: Hey sunshine. How goes it?  
>Fashionqueen: You idiot. You're supposed to be out on a demented torture session with Jasper and Bella.<br>McCarthyrulz: I got dazzled into staying home.  
>Fashionqueen: Idiot. You're not supposed to leave her alone.<br>McCarthyrulz: Think I don't know that?  
>McCarthyrulz: How many times are you going to call me an idiot?<br>Fashionqueen: Idiot. I think that makes 3.  
>McCarthyrulz: Funny. Very funny.<br>Fashionqueen: What if something happens to her?  
>McCarthyrulz: I'm trying not to think about that. You're not helping.<br>Fashionqueen: Where's he taking her?  
>McCarthyrulz: Dinner and a movie.<br>Fashionqueen: Yes you idiot, you told me that last week. Which city?  
>McCarthyrulz: Port Angel... I can't spell it. The one where all the girls go shopping.<br>Fashionqueen: You really ARE an idiot. That's the worst place besides Forks he could take her!  
>Fashionqueen: Why why why why didn't you tell them to go to Seattle?<br>McCarthyrulz: I don't know, all right, Alice.  
>Fashionqueen: So you think this Jasper kid is going to protect her if she needs it?<br>McCarthyrulz: If he doesn't, he dies a slow and painful death.  
>Fashionqueen: I know you were valedictorian but do you even HAVE a brain?<br>McCarthyrulz: Apparently it's let's-insult-Emmett-McCarthy-day.  
>Fashionqueen: You are as dense as a brick wall sometimes, you know that?<br>McCarthyrulz: Chill with the insults, Al. A guy can only take so much.  
>Fashionqueen: Is your cell phone on?<br>McCarthyrulz: Why? Are you calling me?  
>Fashionqueen: NO YOU STUPID IDIOT BUT BELLA MIGHT!<br>McCarthyrulz: Whoa, Alice. Easy there. Is your caps lock key okay?  
>McCarthyrulz: Bella?<br>Fashionqueen: Yes Bella, you moron. The girl you're in love with.  
>Fashionqueen: I'll ask again. Is your cell phone on?<br>McCarthyrulz: Um... no.  
>Fashionqueen: Guys are hopeless.<br>McCarthyrulz: Phone is on now. And you know you love me.  
>Fashionqueen: Yes I do, although god knows why.<br>Fashionqueen: Bella is in trouble or danger. I can feel it.  
>McCarthyrulz: Signed off.<p>

I took all of Alice's feelings very seriously because they were known to be correct 95% of the time. I took off for my truck and peeled out of Charlie's driveway. If Alice was right, Bella was going to need me.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Warning: Mentions suicide

I drove quickly through the night, pushing speed limits hard. I was holding on to my cell phone like it was a lifeline, because it was. The annoying sound of my tinny supposed-to-be-rock ring tone cut through my thoughts like a knife.  
>"Hello?" I answered it, desperately praying for Bella to be okay.<br>I thought I heard heavy breathing.  
>"Alice, this isn't funny." I fumed.<br>A small hiccup resounded.  
>That didn't sound like Alice.<br>"Hello? Listen, whoever you are, I'm hanging up now." I said.  
>"Em- Emmett?" Bella's voice finally said.<br>"Yeah, I'm here, sweetie. Are you okay?" I asked.  
>"No." She whimpered.<br>"What's wrong?" I demanded.  
>"Come and get me please, Emmett." Bella begged me.<br>"Okay, honey, I need you to tell me where you are." I said, trying to stay calm.  
>"On the corner of Twelfth and Main. At Bordello's." Bella said.<br>I peered through the darkness at the street signs.  
>"Are you hurt?" I asked Bella.<br>"Not yet. Hurry, Emmett." She said.  
>The line went dead.<br>"Shit!" I swore and hit the gas. Finally I saw the restaurant. I screeched to a halt in the parking lot.

Bella was sitting at a table with Jasper. Tears were running down her face.  
>"What the hell did you do?" I roared at Jasper. He was going to pay for hurting Bella. I lunged for Jasper.<br>"Tell him to back off, Bella." Jasper pleaded.  
>"Easy, Emmett." Bella choked out.<br>"What did he do? Tell me." I demanded.  
>"He didn't do anything. Just take me home, Emmett." She said.<br>"Not until you tell me what happened." I said.  
>"It was Jess and Lauren. They are here. Please take me home." Bella said.<br>"What happened?" I said.  
>"I was in the bathroom, using the facilities and they walked in. I couldn't run fast enough."<br>Bella stuck out her arm, which was bruising.  
>"What did they do to you?" I asked.<br>"They hit me." Bella said, tearing up again. "They hit me and it hurt and you weren't there. I was scared. I'm scared, Emmett." Bella said as her body shuddered from sobs.  
>"Is that all?" I asked.<br>I had to assess the extent of the damage.  
>"They said- they said- they said that I was nothing but an ugly, crippled, freak and that no decent guy would want to be with me. They said that since Jasper was with me that he wanted one thing only." Bella said.<br>She had worked hard for those sentences. Now I saw defiance blazing in her eyes. Behind the defiance was sadness and hopelessness. But Bella was now too angry to be sad.  
>I gasped in horror at the revelation.<p>

"Bella, you don't believe a word they said. You understand me?" I asked.  
>"No. No, I don't understand you. You can't make their words not be true. It is the truth, Emmett. It is. You're only too weak to face it. They are right and this is why Renee left." Bella said, reaching out to slap me soundly across the face.<br>"Bella..." I whispered her name so quietly that it was no more than a breath.  
>"I hate you, Emmett McCarthy. I wish I'd never met you!" Bella screamed as she headed for the door.<br>Her words hurt me more than the slap.

I found Bella sobbing across the front seats of my truck. I sat her up so I could get in and then lay her head in my lap.  
>Bella began punching every part of my chest she could reach without having to move much.<br>"Bella, hey, stop that. I don't deserve to be hit. I am a person with thoughts, feeling, emotions and desires." I recited to her our living mantra.  
>"I hate them, Emmett. I hate them. I wish they were dead. No, I wish I was dead. I want to be dead. Dead people don't feel pain." Bella said.<br>"No, you don't want to be dead. Dead people don't feel anything. They don't feel joy, they don't feel sorrow, and they don't feel excited. They are incapable of feeling, Bella. That's not what you want." I said, holding her as much as she'd let me.  
>"Being numb is better than this." Bella mumbled.<br>"No, this is part of living, Bella. Come on, let's go home to Charlie." I said.

When we arrived in Forks, Bella turned to face me.  
>"Emmett, do you think Jasper was there tonight because he thought I'd be easy?" Bella asked.<br>"You're a 7th grader, how do you know about that stuff?" I asked.  
>"I listen to people talk."<br>"I don't know what Jasper's motivation was, Bella." I said.  
>"But they are right, Emmett." Bella persisted.<br>"No, they're not. You are good and wonderful and kind and beautiful." I said.  
>"Say that again." Bella demanded.<br>"You are good and..."  
>"No." Bella cut me off.<br>"What do you want me to say?" I asked.  
>We were getting into dangerous territory here. Relax, breathe, Emmett. I told myself.<br>"I'm beautiful?" Bella prompted.  
>I groaned inwardly. She was going to be the death of my heart and soul.<br>"You are very beautiful, Bella." I said.  
>She reached for my hand and twined our fingers together.<br>"Bella," I began.  
>"Shh." She urged me, placing a finger on my lips.<br>"This is nice, Emmett." Bella said.  
>The air was filled with electrical charges. I found myself wanting to kiss, to touch, to hold and to love Bella Swan. No, Emmett. I reminded myself firmly.<br>Bella leaned into me.  
>"Bella," She cut me off again.<br>"Shh. Don't speak, please." Bella said.  
>Bella's small hands fingered the opening of my shirt. I always had the top two buttons undone. Bella's small fingers dipped down under the material. I bit back a gasp.<br>She let her hands trail over my shirted chest. I tried not to make a sound or feel what she was doing to me.  
>She sighed contentedly before placing herself in my lap.<br>"Bella, this isn't right." I said, trying to choose my words carefully.  
>She looked at me with tears in her eyes.<br>"Then what is right, Emmett? I'm tired of snide comments and being hurt. I'm tired of having to do the same thing every day and never having it get any better. I'm tired of pasting on fake smiles for Charlie and pretending everything's okay. I want to be desired, to be loved, to be held and kissed. I want to feel what those feelings can be." Bella said.  
>"Bella, you have no idea how much of what you want has already been granted to you. It's just not the right time." I said.<br>"Indulge me. Allow me this, Emmett." She said, and then her lips touched mine.  
>Icy fire rushed through my veins and my uncontrollable mind roared in victory. Bella pressed herself to me and tangled her fingers in my hair and my body responded. I pulled my hands away from her back and pressed them to the seat of the truck. I felt her tongue touch my lips and I turned my head.<br>"No, Bella. Not yet. Please. I can't deal with this tonight." I pleaded with her.  
>"Do you find me repulsive?" She asked.<br>"No. Not at all. Quite the opposite." I said.  
>"Then what do you think of me?" Bella asked.<br>"You're not old enough to hear all of it, but I will tell you what I can." I said.  
>"Please, tell me." She begged.<br>"Someone's greedy. I don't find you repulsive. I find you very attractive. I am attracted to you. I will always be kind to you. Holding you, even as a little girl, was and still is one of my greatest joys. When you kissed me tonight it was everything I've ever wanted. You have no concept, no idea, how much you mean to me." I said.  
>"Do you, could you, possibly love me, Emmett?" Bella whispered.<br>"I do love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I said.  
>Bella sighed contentedly and wound her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder.<br>"Are you sleepy?" I asked.  
>Bella nodded.<br>"Then sleep, my Bella." I said, holding her to me.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

All too soon, it was Bella's first day of high school. It was also the first time since 6th grade that Bella had been without Jacob Black.  
>"I'm scared, Emmett." Bella said. She was standing in front of the mirror putting on make-up while I shaved.<br>"I know you are." I mumbled, trying to not cut myself while shaving.  
>"I think I'm sick." Bella said. I automatically reached my hand over to feel her forehead.<br>"Nope, you're fine. No fever." I said.  
>Bella heaved a seemingly endless sigh.<br>"That was a long sigh. What's bothering you?" I asked.  
>"I hate school." Bella said.<br>"At least give high school a chance, Bella. It could be different." I said.  
>"Or it could still be hell." She quipped back.<br>I sighed now. It was getting harder and harder for me to convince Bella, and myself, to go back to school. Day after day the other children tortured this beautiful girl and I could do nothing but stand and watch unless one of them threatened physical violence.

Bella kissing the side of my neck brought me back to reality.  
>"Mmm, that's nice. What's that for?" I asked.<br>"For being Emmett." Bella said. She walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. I followed her down and poured us our usual cocoa puffs.  
>"You look stunningly pretty today. What's the occasion?" I remarked.<br>"Being drug through the flaming fires of hell doesn't feel so bad if you look good." Bella said.  
>I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes while Bella went upstairs to brush her teeth. I sprinted up the stairs. I loved surprising her with hugs at random moments. Charlie was still asleep. I walked in the bathroom without knocking.<p>

Bella was leaning over the toilet retching up the contents of her breakfast and, from the sound of it, last night's dinner.  
>"Are you okay, honey?" I asked her.<br>She nodded. "I couldn't help it, Emmett. It just sort of happened." Bella whispered, looking ashamed.  
>I knew she couldn't help it. She was always like this during the school year. This had been happening to her ever since that fateful night when Lauren and Jessica teamed up to make her life hell.<br>"I know, sweetie." I said.  
>"Sexy girls don't get sick." Bella said, curling up into a ball on the floor.<br>"Where did you get an idea like that?" I asked, lying down beside her and wrapping her small body in my arms.  
>"I don't know." Bella admitted.<br>She rested her head against my chest. I lightly brushed her cheek with my fingertips and she leaned into the caress.  
>"I'm sorry, Emmett." Bella said.<br>"You're sorry? For what?" I asked.  
>"Getting sick." She said.<br>"You couldn't help it, Bella. Let's go brush your teeth." I said.  
>I ended up brushing her teeth for her and then I picked her up and carried her to the truck.<br>"I love you, Emmett." Bella whispered against my cheek as I put her in the front seat.  
>"I know. Thank you." I said. I'd made a pact with myself that I wouldn't tell her that I loved her again until she was 18. She was almost 16 now. I had two more years of torture to wait.<br>I reached over her small body to fasten her seatbelt. Her lips touched mine in a gentle, soft kiss. I loved the feel of her satin-like lips against mine. I could taste this month's lip-gloss flavor on my lips when she would finish.  
>"Mmm." I rumbled against her mouth.<br>Bella broke the kiss.  
>"Emmett, can we move on?" She asked.<br>Uh-oh I was in dangerous territory now. Bella really could put me there with one small phrase. Hell, yes, I was wondering when you would ask, my mind wanted to respond.  
>"Move on how, Bella?" I asked.<br>"Well, most of the other girls at school are french-kissing by now." Bella said.  
>"Most of the other girls at school aren't in love with their bodyguards." I responded.<br>"But I want to." Bella whined.  
>"Don't get pushy, Bella. We will sometime, I promise. But right now we're late for school." I said, untangling her hands from my neck and shutting her door.<br>"You're no fun sometimes, you know, Emmett?" Bella asked."  
>"I know. I have a surprise for you." I said.<br>"A french-kiss?" Bella asked.  
>"Drop it, Bella. No, just some music." I said.<br>"Rent!" Bella squealed.  
>I popped it into the CD player in the truck.<br>Bella bounced excitedly in her seat as I started the ignition. 'Seasons Of Love' came on and Bella skipped it. ' Rent ' then came on and I drove onto the street.

Bella cranked the volume until I had to tell her to turn it down.  
>"If it's too loud, you're old." Bella yelled at me and then stuck her tongue out at me.<br>So we arrived at Forks high school with speakers blaring 'Rent' at top volume. I pulled in to a spot and quickly cut the engine.  
>"That was fun!" Bella squealed.<br>"Chief Swan will probably arrest us for noise pollution." I said. I got to Bella's side of the truck and opened the door for her.  
>"Thanks, Emmett." Bella said, as she slid down and grabbed her backpack from me.<br>"What the -? You weren't wearing your seatbelt, were you?" I accused.  
>"Nope." Bella said.<br>"Bella, what if we got into an accident?" I asked.  
>"I trust you." She said.<br>"What if you got seriously hurt?" I asked.  
>"So? Who cares what happens to me?" She asked.<br>"Oh on. You are not turning this into a 'poor Bella' session, damn it!" I yelled.  
>"It's not like anyone cares, Emmett." She said.<br>"I care. I care about you very much." I said. I flexed my hands so I wouldn't be tempted to take her in my arms.  
>"Really? You don't tell me you love me. You don't kiss me like you mean it. You don't even hold me as much as you used to. You don't give a damn about me, Emmett McCarthy." Bella's voice was caustic and it was eating holes in my soul.<br>If she only knew how much she meant to me. If there was only some appropriate way for me to show her how much she was my universe. Without thought, I had her in my arms.  
>"Never say those words again, Isabella." I growled.<br>I held her amazing form close to me. I leaned down and I kissed her. It was a soft kiss and I pulled back only for an instant.  
>"I love you, Bella. I have always loved you. I will always love you. I mean it." I whispered against her lips.<br>I pressed her to me again and this time my lips crashed down on hers. My fingers tangled in her hair and my tongue ran across her lips.  
>She gasped and my tongue slowly explored her mouth. My entire life at that moment was kissing Bella.<br>"Emmett." Bella breathed against my chest. My name was a cross between a whisper and a whimper. There was no need for any more words. I took her hand and led her into Forks High.  
>"We're late for first period, Bella. Come on." I said, as responsible Emmett took over, threatening to kill irrepressible, irresponsible Emmett and together Bella and I walked to the office to get late passes for our first day. This was going to get interesting.<p> 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

"I look fat." Bella whined at me as I sat on her bed waiting for her to find something she wanted to wear. We were going clubbing again tonight to celebrate getting through our first week of high school alive.  
>"You do not." I protested. Bella looked amazing.<br>"Ugh. Emmett, find me something to wear." Bella said, throwing herself down on the bed beside me.  
>"Your wish, my command." I said, getting up. I quickly found the tight jeans and form-fitting shirt that I liked Bella best in.<br>"This?" I asked, holding the outfit up for consideration.  
>"Humm... Okay." Bella said.<br>I left her alone to change and I changed into a clean shirt and jeans.  
>"Bella, are you ready yet?" I asked her 15 minutes later.<br>"Come in, Emmett." She called. Bella was dressed and looking beautiful.  
>"Ready to go?" I asked her.<br>"Yes." She said, winking at me. I decided not to respond and I walked outside to the truck.

"Can I drive, Emmett?" Bella asked.  
>"Nope. You don't have a permit yet. Sorry, honey." I said.<br>"That's not fair." Bella said.  
>"Come on. Can we not fight tonight, Bella?" I asked.<br>"Okay, I'll be good." Bella said.  
>I smiled at her.<br>Bella relaxed against the seat. She sang along with the songs that filled the cab. I couldn't resist taking peeks at her. She was so beautiful.  
>"Emmett, do you have your library card?" She asked.<br>"No, why? Did you want to go to the library in Seattle?" I asked, confused.  
>"No, but you don't have your card. So why are you checking me out?" Bella asked, laughing.<br>"Are you practicing corny pick-up lines, Bella?" I asked.  
>"Yep." Bella laughed.<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"You know you like it." Bella said.<br>I shrugged.

When we got to the club, the music was loud and I suddenly wanted a quiet place to take Bella instead of this blaring place.  
>The bouncers checked ID. I was glad that Alice was so good at crafting fake ID's.<br>"And we're in." I whispered to Bella.  
>"Awesome." She whispered back.<br>It wasn't like we didn't do this almost every weekend.  
>I took Bella's hand and we wound our way to the bar. I ordered nachos for us and Bella spun a bit on her stool.<br>"This place is packed, Emmett." Bella said, excitedly.  
>"I know." I said.<br>We ate hurriedly and then we hit the dance floor.  
>I wrapped my arms around Bella and began to move to the music.<br>This was a rave club and the disco lights and glow sticks made my eyes swim. The club even had a fog machine that swirled a hot, dense fog around the floor and the atmosphere.  
>A half-hour later, Bella pulled away from me.<br>"I'm thirsty, Emmett." She said.  
>We wound our way through the mass of people again. The grating music was getting on my nerves.<br>"Hey, Harry." I called to the bartender.  
>"Yo, Emmett, what's up?" He called back.<br>"We're in need of hydration." I yelled back.  
>"Uh-huh bet you are, cause it's rave night. Just a sec." Harry yelled back. He finished serving a lewd-looking bunch of guys and then turned to us.<br>"Pick your poison, little lady." Harry said to Bella, smiling kindly at her.  
>"What have you got?" Bella asked him.<br>"Sprite, Coke, Cherry-Coke, Orange Soda, Grape Soda, and Strawberry Soda." Harry said.  
>Bella turned to look at me.<br>"Emmett, can I have a beer?" She asked, pouting her lower lip. God, it was hard to resist that look.  
>"Nope. Uh-uh. No way. Nothing doing. No dice." I said.<br>"But you drink." Bella said, batting her eyelashes at me.  
>"I'm 26, Bella. I'm allowed." I said.<br>"I'm 15." Bella said.  
>"Shh!" I told her.<br>"Oh, right, I'm 18, sorry." She said.  
>"What'll it be, Miss?" Harry asked Bella.<br>"A Corona." She said, winking at Harry.  
>"Coming right up." He said.<br>I cleared my throat loudly. "Hey, Harry, don't you card?" I asked him.  
>"I'm supposed to, yeah." He said, sheepishly.<br>"She's 18." I said, indicating Bella.  
>"Cherry-Coke it is." Harry said, filling a glass with Bella's favorite carbonated sugary beverage.<br>"I hate you." Bella said.  
>"I know you do. Drinking will be a whole lot more worth it later when you're allowed to enjoy it. Besides, what would Charlie say if I brought you home drunk?" I asked.<br>"He probably wouldn't even notice." Bella said, truthfully.  
>I sighed. Charlie had gotten so reclusive since Renee left 4 years ago that he barely noticed what was going on around him anymore.<br>"Anything for you, Emmett?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah, I'll take a Corona with lime." I said.<br>Bella glared at me while Harry expertly popped the cap off the beer and squirted lime juice in it. He shook it carefully and then handed it to me.  
>"There ya go, Emmett." He said.<br>"Thanks, Harry." I hollered back to him.  
>He grinned and went back to taking orders.<br>"How come you get to drink?" Bella asked.  
>"I'm old enough." I said.<br>"You're driving home. I should call Chief Swan." Bella said.  
>"We're not leaving for another three hours, Bella. I'm allowed one beer." I said, exasperated.<br>Bella drained her Coke and then turned back to me.  
>"I'm sorry. I promised to be good, didn't I?" Bella said.<br>"Yeah you did, but don't worry. It's just part of being a teenager." I said.  
>"I don't think I like being a teenager." Bella said.<br>"No one does." I said.  
>Bella remained quiet.<br>"Hey, Bella, do you want a sip of this?" I asked, offering her the half-empty bottle of Corona.  
>"Hell yes!" Bella said.<br>Bella began to try to shove as much of the liquid in her mouth as possible.  
>"Hey, easy. I said a sip, not the rest of my beer." I said.<br>She swallowed then and started coughing. She motioned to Harry.  
>"Cherry-Coke, and step on it." She ordered.<br>The drink appeared and Bella chugged it.  
>"That was disgusting, Emmett McCarthy. How can you drink that stuff?" Bella asked.<br>"That's what I said the first times I tried it." I said.  
>"So how come you drink it now?" Bella asked.<br>"It was the cool thing to do when I was in school. It still kind of is. I guess I drank enough of it that I got over my aversion to it." I admitted.  
>"Yuck. That was nasty. Come on, let's go dance." Bella said.<br>I set down the now empty bottle and followed Bella to the dance floor.

Hours later, Bella was on a caffeine and sugar high and I was buzzed on beer.  
>We both were tired and buzzed that everything was funny. Bella was laughing so hard at nothing that I had to hold her up to keep her from falling over. I checked my watch. I had a half-hour until it was safe for me to drive again. I wouldn't trade anything in my life for the thrill of being with Bella. Dancing with her, holding her, and spoiling her became my reward for weekdays in hell. Once it was okay for me to drive, I carried Bella out of the club and put her in the truck. Bella's sugar high was wearing off now and she was rational again.<br>"Emmett, thanks for taking me out. I had fun." Bella said.  
>"I had fun too, Bella." I said.<br>She leaned over for a kiss, which I willingly gave her.  
>"Yuck." She said, pulling away.<br>"What, does my kissing expertise need some work?" I asked.  
>"No, but you taste gross. You taste like beer." Bella complained.<br>"Sorry." I said, popping some cinnamon mints.  
>"Better?" I asked, as she kissed me again.<br>"Not completely, you need to brush your teeth when we get home." She said.  
>I laughed and pulled her close to me, deciding to enjoy the drive home to Forks.<p> 


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Warning: Mentions suicide

Bella's freshman year passed in a daze. Most days were too hazy to commit to memory. Well, there was the day when three girls had emptied chili over her head, and the day when she was cheese-whizzed so much that I had to take her home so she could change. Then there was the day that someone put a stink bomb in her locker, it was enough to make a person crazy. What drove me insane was that unless she was physically threatened I was powerless to help her. The day I mercilessly pounded Tyler I was suspended for a week. By default Bella had to stay home for that same week with me after Charlie had tried to force her to go to school and she threw up all over the living room carpet. "Emmett, I don't want to go to school today." Became her impassioned cry every morning. She had taken to wearing the necklace that Jacob Black had made for her. It was a reddish-brown wooden wolf on a brown leather cord. He had told her it would protect her. In my opinion, it was shirking its duties and was as useless as I had become. Bella believed fiercely that the wolf would protect her.

"Emmett?" Bella's voice brought me out of my reflections.  
>"What is it, Bella?" I asked, trying (and failing) to keep my voice professional. We were at school or the depths of sadness in her voice would have prompted me to take her in my arms. Usually I would have responded to her with a love, sweetie, or honey but in the public eye of Forks, I had to be careful.<br>"I don't want to be here. This place frightens me more than any other place here in this school." Bella said.  
>We were in the cafeteria.<br>"I know." I said.  
>"Something bad is going to happen, Emmett. I can feel it." Bella said.<br>"It's okay. You'll be fine. Eat your lunch." I said.  
>I wanted to pick her up, pack her clothes and floor the gas of the truck until we were safely out of Forks. I wanted to take her back to Boston with me.<br>Just then a senior boy came by. "Hey, freak. Does your bodyguard sleep with you too?" He said, his voice loud and jeering.  
>I snarled at the boy. I imagined breaking his neck. It would be so easy, one little twist and it would all be over.<br>Bella pushed a piece of paper under my nose. 'It helps if you think of them as people.' Bella's note read.  
>"I've got a present for you, freak." The boy jeered at Bella.<br>I growled in anger.  
>The boy dumped burning hot coffee over Bella's jeans and then leaned in to punch her in the back. I saw a flash of light and moved in front of Bella. I saw, rather than felt the knife blade enter my lower chest.<br>I snarled again and tightened my arms around Bella, lifting her and carrying her out of the cafeteria.  
>I signed her out of school, muttering some nonsense about an appointment with Carlisle. The secretary didn't even look up.<br>Once outside I strapped Bella into the passenger side. I was going to walk away and go to the driver's side when I felt queasy suddenly.  
>"Okay, Bella, why don't you drive today?" I asked. She'd recently been granted her permit.<br>"Okay." She said. Puzzlement played across her face and I knew that she was surprised. I didn't let her drive if we were going to see Carlisle.  
>"We have an appointment with Carlisle?" Bella asked me as she put the truck into drive and drove out of the parking lot.<br>"No, we're going home." I said, trying to keep my voice calm.  
>"But it's only coffee, Emmett. I've sat through school in worse." She said.<br>"Please just do what I tell you." I begged her. I was in no mood for an argument today.  
>We were almost home when Bella turned to look at me. "What's that on your shirt?" She asked.<br>"It's nothing." I said.  
>"It's not nothing. Is that... Is that... blood?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.<br>"No. Just keep driving, Bella." I said.

Once at home, I stripped off my shirt in the bathroom. I washed out the cut. It was deep and the blood spilled out, an angry red. I put peroxide in it and winced as it stung. I bandaged it up as best as I could. I would need to see Carlisle after all.  
>Bella was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom. "How bad is it?" She demanded.<br>"I'll be fine. I'm going to go see Carlisle just to make sure. You'll be okay here, right?" I said.  
>"I'll be fine. I love you, Emmett." Bella said, tears welled up in her eyes.<br>I moved to hug her but pulling her to me hurt and I let out a sharp hiss of pain.  
>"I love you, Bella." I said, before I walked out the door.<p>

I needed seven stitches to close the cut. Carlisle made sure there was no damage to my internal organs. Once he cleared me, I raced home to Bella. I had tried to call twice but no one had answered.

I let myself in the unlocked front door. That was odd. Bella never left the door unlocked if she was the only one home. It simply wasn't safe.  
>"Bella, hey, honey, I'm home." I called.<br>Silence greeted me. This was very strange.  
>"Bella? Hey, if you're here just answer me. I'll give you time alone if you want it." I called out to her again.<br>Silence answered my plea.  
>"Bella!" I yelled. I was frantic now. She never left me unanswered.<br>I ran into the kitchen. If she'd fixed herself a snack she might have her mp3 player cranked up high. I spotted three envelopes on the kitchen table. My name was written on one, Charlie's on another, and Jacob's on the third.  
>I pulled open the envelope that had my name on it.<p>

'Emmett, if you are reading this I am no longer here. You were always kind to me. Today I realized that I just can't take this anymore. The pain you feel right now, you will get over. You will heal in time. I can't see another way out. I hurt everything I touch, you, Charlie, Jasper, Jacob, Renee. I just can't do this anymore. Forgive me.  
>Bella.'<br>I was stunned. Bella was going to try to... No, I could think those words. Not now, not ever.  
>"Bella!" I yelled, in agony.<br>I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. The door was locked. I pounded on it.  
>"No, Bella. No! Don't do this! Listen to me! I love you! Please, Bella, I love you!" I screamed those words as I wrestled with the lock trying to break it.<br>I finally broke the damn lock and I steeled myself for what I might find. What if I was too late? The door swung inward, revealing the small bathroom. On the floor in a crumpled heap lay Bella.  
>"Bella! Oh god no. No. Bella!" I ran to her side.<br>She was shaking and her breathing was ragged. She was crying. She was still alive. She clutched a knife from the kitchen in her hand.  
>"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I yelled, gathering her into my arms. "You scared me, damn it!" I said, clinging to her as I never had before.<br>"You got hurt, because of me." She said.  
>"Yes, you hurt me immeasurably, Bella. Can you even imagine what my life would be if you were dead?" I asked.<br>"Yes. You'd have gone to college and gotten a high-paying job and married someone who is as beautiful as Rosalie and had a family and a normal life." Bella said.  
>"Is that what you think? Is that really what you think? Bella, I was expelled from high school. I wouldn't have gone to college. No college means no high-paying job. As for marrying someone beautiful, there is no one who looks to me as beautiful as you do. I love you. You are the best part of my sorry life. I don't want to lie to you anymore, Bella. I was expelled. I will find a way around it, Bella. We will have a normal life together. If you still want me when you've graduated college. If you don't, that's fine too. I just want you to live and be happy." I said.<br>"You got hurt defending me. It's my fault. If I were normal this wouldn't have happened." Bella said.  
>"Bella, listen to me. You are normal. I got hurt because I didn't want you to be hurt." I said.<br>"But if I were like Jess or Lauren none of this ever would have happened." Bella insisted.  
>"If you were like Jess and Lauren, you would never have met me. You would have never needed me. I never would have fallen in love with you. I'd be standing behind the counter of a McDonald's asking, ' Do you want fries with that shake? ' You saved my life, Bella. Now I'm saving yours." I said.<br>"You really do want me? You really do love me? Even with the leg braces and the doctor's appointments and the Cerebral Palsy?" Bella asked, her eyes going wide in revelation.  
>"Yes, yes, I do. None of that matters to me, Bella. I love you." I said.<br>Bella hugged me close. I breathed in a sigh of relief.  
>"I love you, too, Emmett. Thank you for saving me." Bella said as she softly kissed my lips.<br>"My pleasure. I'm going to go destroy those notes and I'm taking the knife with me." I told her, standing up.  
>"Emmett?" Bella called after me.<br>"Yes, my love?" I answered her the way I knew she loved.  
>"Are you going to tell Charlie?" She asked.<br>I thought about it. Charlie had become so distant that I was more of a father to Bella than he was.  
>"No, Bella, I don't think I will. If you ever, ever, ever try this again though I will. You mean to much to me for me to lose you." I said.<br>I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to go shred the notes. This was going in my top ten worst days book when I finished.


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

The next day I got up, wincing at the pain from my wound. Yesterday I had sunk low and texted Jasper for information about the boy who had tried to stab my precious Bella. The boy's name was Adam. Today Adam would pay for his rash actions of yesterday so help me god. I got Bella ready at top speed. I left her in the truck when we got to school. I made sure the doors were locked before I bellowed Adam's name across the parking lot. Instantly, he found me.  
>"What do you want, pretty boy?" He sneered.<br>No one ever called me pretty boy and lived to talk about it."I want to kick your ass." I said.  
>"For what? Did I upset the freak yesterday?" He jeered at me.<br>He was asking for it. I couldn't wait to give it to him. "Bella is not a freak, you maggot-infested idiot." I growled.  
>"Yeah, I forgot. She's an ugly, crippled, freak." He scoffed.<br>I let a warning growl slide as Adam laughed at me.  
>I threw myself at him and he slammed into the concrete of the parking lot.<br>"You fucking little bastard." I growled, beginning to beat the pulp out of him.  
>He began whimpering and blood flowed from both of us. My stitches ripped open and the pain was terrible. Howling in agony at the pain and rage I felt, I took it out on Adam. Suddenly there were three sets of hands restraining me, pulling me back, and standing me up.<br>"Let me go." I growled.  
>"No, Emmett." Said one voice, Edward's.<br>"Sorry, Emmett, but I can't do that." Jasper's voice said.  
>"Look at how hurt he is, Emmett." Carlisle's voice broke through to me.<br>"He isn't as hurt as he should be. He was trying to harm Bella." I snarled.  
>"Emmett, he's out cold." Carlisle said.<br>"He should be dead." I retorted.  
>"Don't say things like that. You could get fired." Carlisle said.<br>"Is there no justice in this world?" I yelled.  
>"Easy, Emmett. You are the reason Bella has survived so long. She would not have made it this far without you." Carlisle said.<br>"Let him go. He is in control of himself now." Carlisle told Edward and Jasper.

At the hospital, Bella held my hand.  
>"I'm not worth it, Emmett. You're hurt again because of me." She said. Tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes.<br>"You are worth every drop of blood I've spilled and more." I told her.  
>"Does it hurt badly?" She asked.<br>I winced. "Not too badly." I said. She knew I was lying.  
>Carlisle walked into the room. "Let's assess the damage, Emmett." He said, in a tired voice. He had dark circles under his eyes. I wondered when the last time he had slept was.<br>I stripped off my shirt. Bruises were already forming. Adam was a good fighter.  
>"I've had to do a brain scan on Adam. He'll be fine but his parents want to press charges. Do you know what this means?" Carlisle asked me while he examined me.<br>"It means that Chief Swan will know and I'll be fired." I said dully.  
>"Yes, I'm afraid so. These wounds are deep. He managed to stab you several times." Carlisle told me.<br>"Yeah, but I bit him as payback." I said.  
>"Yes, I saw. You broke the skin, Emmett." Carlisle said.<br>Bella ran to Carlisle.  
>"I won't have to be without Emmett will I, Carlisle?" She asked, terror and pain in her voice.<br>Carlisle gave her a gentle hug. "I'm afraid so, my dear." He said, as quietly as possible.  
>"No!" Bella shrieked.<br>"Emmett can't stay in Forks any longer. You need to complete your education." Carlisle was gently telling her the facts.  
>"You promised!" Bella howled, turning to me.<br>Carlisle began cleaning my cuts out and stitching them up. "You look like you'll heal, Emmett." Carlisle said.  
>"I'll pack my bags." I said quietly.<br>"Carlisle, can you look at my thighs?" Bella asked.  
>"Of course." Carlisle said.<br>Bella stripped off her pants and lay down on the table. Her thighs were bright red and were flecked with pieces of white skin and some small blisters.  
>"What happened to you, Bella? These burns are awful. Is that what they are? Burns?" Carlisle was shocked. I was shocked too.<p>

"Adam spilled coffee on my lap yesterday in the cafeteria. Then he was going to stab me but Emmett stepped in between the blade and me." Bella said.  
>"And today Emmett beat up Adam." Carlisle said.<br>"Yeah." Bella said. Carlisle gave Bella some lotion and cream for her burns before we went home.

Once at home, Charlie greeted us.  
>"Pack your bags, Emmett. You can't stay here. I've talked to Adam's family and they won't press charges provided that you never enter Forks high school again." Charlie said.<br>"No, Daddy!" Bella wailed.  
>"What else can I do, Bells? At least this way he won't go to jail." Charlie said.<br>"I'll be packed and gone within the hour, Charlie." I said, heading up to my room.  
>Bella followed me.<br>"You can't leave me. You promised!" Bella began to cry.  
>"Don't cry, sweetheart. You know I can't bear to see you cry." I said.<br>"I love you." Bella whispered.  
>"I love you, too, my darling." I whispered back.<br>"Take me with you." Bella begged me as I began zipping up my duffle bag.  
>"I can't, Bella. I don't even know where I'm going." I said, wishing with all my heart I could take her with me.<br>"I don't care." Bella said. Her eyes were ablaze with a firey anger.  
>"I do." I said.<br>"Don't abandon me. Please, Emmett, not now. Not after everything we've been through." Bella begged again.  
>"I wish I could see another way out, Bella, but I can't." I said, whimpering a little. I turned to leave the room. And suddenly an idea hit me.<br>"Bella, how do you think you'd like Boston?" I asked.  
>"Will you be there, too?" She asked.<br>"Of course." I said.  
>"Then that's all I need." She said.<p>

I practically tackled the telephone. I had a way out for both of us.  
>"May I speak with Mrs. McDuff, please?" I asked.<br>"Sure. Hold on a sec." Said a voice that had to have been Candy. Only she could have gotten away with such sloppy telephone answering and still have kept her job.  
>"Hey, Candy." I muttered to the elevator music.<br>"Hello, St. Mark's Prep. This is Miss McDuff speaking."  
>"Hello, Miss McDuff, this is Emmett McCarthy." I said, smiling at the sound of her voice.<br>"Emmett, my dear boy, how are you?" Old Duffers was smiling too. I could hear it in her voice.  
>"I'm fine. I'm fired actually." I said.<br>"Fired? How? What have you done now?" Miss McDuff sounded stern again.  
>"Oh, I knocked a boy out cold." I said.<br>"What did he do?" She asked, her voice steely now.  
>"He burned Bella's legs with coffee. Bella's the girl I bodyguard for. And then he was going to stab her but I stepped in front of her and got stabbed myself. So I knocked him around a bit this morning and got a bit too carried away." I reported to her.<br>"He did what? Oh, Emmett, how horrible. He should be expelled. What can I do for you, Emmett?" Old Duffers asked.  
>"Does the freshman class at St. Mark's have any openings for an off-campus student?" I asked.<br>"It depends on who is asking, for whom, and the grades of the pupil in question." Miss McDuff said.  
>"I'm asking for Bella. Her grades are straight A's. She is in honors everything as well as choir, French, and Spanish." I said, glowing a bit with pride.<br>"Well there is always a desk open for the worthy." She said. I could picture her winking.  
>"I'd need employment as well." I said.<br>"Do you have any schooling?" She asked.  
>"I have a degree in History Education from Washington State." I replied. I'd been taking online classes while Bella was in class and student taught over the summer at the summer school in La Push.<br>"Do you? Well this is luck. Our History professor just ran off with his teacher's aide." She said.  
>"I don't have my doctorate, or even a master's." I said, humbly.<br>Most of the teachers at St. Mark's were doctors, and everyone had their master's degree.  
>"Oh well, we've fudged papers before. We can do it again." She said.<br>"No. I want to be legitimate." I protested.  
>"I'll make sure that you have time to complete your master's in two years, Emmett. Until then, you're hired. Now get to Boston before I change my mind." She laughed heartily.<br>"Thanks, Miss McDuff." I said.  
>"It will be so good to have you back. I've missed you, boy." She said.<br>We hung up then and I went off in search of Charlie. Bella would get free tuition because of me working at St. Mark's Prep.

To my intense surprise Charlie signed off on all the school forms I'd printed off without so much as questioning it.  
>"It's a good school?" He'd asked.<br>"One of the best in the nation." I'd said.  
>"You take care of Bella, now." Charlie warned me.<br>"Don't worry, Charlie. I will." I said.

Bella hugged and kissed Charlie goodbye and we drove off together. We left Forks far behind and began our journey to Boston each of us praying that our lives would get better.


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Once Bella and I got to Boston, we found an apartment and found furniture. I took her out to eat because she and I didn't want to cook on our first night in a new place.

"Hey Emmett, I'm actually excited about school," Bella said happily.

"Yeah, you are?" I said, smiling.

"I am. Really. I think it's gonna be different this time."

"Yeah, it should. St. Mark's is a really cool place."

"And you're gonna be a History teacher. That's so weird. But it's a good weird." She stood up and I picked her up and we walked back down to our apartment.

Bella giggled and kissed my neck.

"Um sweetie, I don't think you should do that in public."

"Why not?" Bella pouted.

"Well, because, someone from school could see us and I could lose my job."

"Oh, but you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I like it when you kiss me."

Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around me tighter.

The next day, Alice came over. She pounded on the door with her usual exuberance.

"Bella, Alice is here," I called to her. "Hey Alice. How are you?"

"Emmett!" Alice cried as she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry!"

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Bella?"

Bella was trembling slightly as she walked into the living room and went over to Alice.

"Hey, you must be Bella. I'm Alice Brandon, a friend of Emmett's." Alice said, folding Bella into a gentle hug.

"H-hi A-alice." Bella said.

"So what's up, Alice? When we talked yesterday you said we should all get together. What did you have in mind? And please, please, please don't make me go to the mall." I said.

Alice laughed, her laugh sounding like wind chimes. "I promise that I will not make you go to the mall, Emmett. I just thought that we could hang out and I could get to know Bella a bit. What do you think Bella?"

"I think that's a great idea Alice."

"So what do you want to do?" Alice asked Bella.

"I'd like a tour of St. Mark's. If that's okay."

"That sounds great! What do you think, Emmett?"

"I'm in." I said.

We walked around the grounds of St. Mark's and Bella admired the architecture. We showed off the academic buildings and places to hang out. I even showed Bella the coffee cart vendor who had the best coffee near campus. Alice bought all of us coffee and we walked back to the apartment. Alice had offered Bella a few fashion tips and Bella had made plans to go get their nails done the next weekend.

Once back at the apartment, I cooked dinner for myself and Bella. Bella laid out her uniform for school the next morning.

"I'm nervous Emmett. But I'm excited too. Is that weird?"

"No, not at all considering how your former school was."

"Are you excited?"

"Professor McCarthy sounds awesome! But I'm nervous too. I don't want to be boring."

The next morning, Bella and I got dressed and ate breakfast and headed to school. Bella bounced up and down in the seat of my truck.

"I'm really glad I didn't let you drive today."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

I pulled into my parking space and cut the engine. I was nervous as hell. I'd taught in La Push but nothing like St. Mark's.

"What are you thinking about Emmett?"

"I'm nervous."

"How are you nervous? I've never seen you nervous."

"I've never done this before. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"And you'll do great. I know that."

"I'm glad you believe in me, Bella honey."

I pulled her out of the truck and set her down.

"You aren't going to carry me?"

"Bella, honey, I can't. School policy. No student/teacher interactions."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry." I turned and walked into the school, stopping in at the teacher's lounge to fill up my coffee mug. I had no idea where Bella went but I assumed she was all right.

My first class was freshman world history. I lectured on the ancient Chinese civilizations. I actually got into it and so did the students. I barely noticed the bell ringing. My next class was sophomore U.S. History. I watched the students fill up the room. The next thing I knew, I was staring at Bella Swan. She'd taken the desk in the front corner next to the window. She smiled at me. I pretended I didn't notice and started to take roll. I started taking about the Declaration of Independence. Bella hiked her skirt up a bit and smirked at me. I ignored her and began to walk around the room. Bella leaned forward and her blouse had ridden down a bit showing off her cleavage. I moved over to her desk and wrote on her notebook.

'Stop it!' I wrote in capital letters.

She smiled and licked her lips seductively. I gently swatted her hand, hoping no one would notice. Through the rest of the lecture she continued to torment me. After class, I stopped her from leaving the room. "What the hell was that about, Bella?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. It just feels so weird being without you. And I miss you. And I want you. And Emmett, I have no idea what to do!" Bella wailed.

"Bella, I want you too. But you know we have to wait. You're only 16. You have to be 18. But you have to promise me you'll stop being crazy sexy during class okay? Seriously, you have no idea how tempting you are."

"Okay, I promise I'll behave in class but Emmett, what about at home? I really want you."

"Bella, come on. Stop it. Two years is not that long. Now, please, go to class. I'll write you a late pass."

"Okay. I understand. But Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"In two years, will we?"

"If you still want me then, then yes."

Bella hugged me for a second and then took the late pass from me to go to class. This was going to drive me nuts. Two years was a long time, no matter what I had told Bella.


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

This chapter is dedicated to Vicki-Emmett-Cullen for her two amazing reviews! Thank you! :)

I was finally getting the hang of teaching and Bella had amazing grades. It was Saturday and two weeks before Bella's eighteenth birthday. I had worked on my lesson plans and Bella had done her homework. I was watching a game on T.V. and Bella was reading. Suddenly she bounded in to the living room and sprawled herself into my lap.

"Mmm… hi. What's with the bouncy?"

"I'm bored. I want to go do something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Grocery shopping? I want to make something yummy."

I pulled on of her legs more onto my lap because I couldn't feel the usually hard plastic of Bella's leg braces.

"Bella, hey, where are your braces?"

"I don't want to wear them anymore, Emmett."

"But sweetie, you have to. Your legs need the stretching that the braces provide. And then your balance gets better and you walk better. Therefore you need the braces."

"You still like me even with the braces?"

"Bella, honey, I love you no matter what. You know that. Now, go find your braces and bring them here," I said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Bella walked back to her room and I heard her grabbing her braces. She came back to me and put her legs in my lap and put the braces on the coffee table. I picked up the black plastic and smiled a bit when I saw the red rose designs on the plastic. I softly picked up her leg and opened up the plastic shell that would encase Bella's foot. I slid her foot into the brace and then fastened the Velcro strap that would go across Bella's foot. Then I fastened the ankle Velcro strap and then the top Velcro strap that went across the top of Bella's calf muscle. I did the other brace and then had Bella stand up. "How's that? Too tight?"

"Nope, perfect," Bella said, flashing me a smile.

I watched her put on her shoes and then I grabbed our jackets. "So, grocery store?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

I carried Bella out to the truck and put her in the driver's seat. She'd gotten her license six months ago. I handed her the keys.

"I get to drive," She asked.

"Yes," I said.

Bella carefully drove to the store and began picking out ingredients for meals for the next week.

"You like to cook, don't you Bella?"

"Um, yeah. Duh, Emmett," Bella said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh my god, is that Professor McCarthy?" I heard a girlish voice say.

"I don't think so. Teachers don't go to the grocery store," said another girl.

"Is that Bella Swan with him?" asked someone else.

"Yeah, that's definitely Bella," said the first girl.

"Bitch," the third girl added.

"That is Professor McCarthy. Oh my god! He's so hot, I think I might die," gushed the second girl.

Bella glared at me and crossed her arms.

"I don't know them," I hissed, looking at them for a second.

"Names?" Bella asked.

I sighed, "Angela, Christine and Erika. They're seniors in my AP European History class."

"Yeah, and…?"

"And nothing Bella. I love you. They're just students."

"So am I."

"No, you're not. You're Bella."

"Can I go punch them?" Bella asked.

"No, Bella. You can't do that. Come on now. You know I love you. You know you're the only one I want."

"Then why can't we have sex, Emmett?" Bella demanded.

I almost choked on my own saliva, "What? How? Why? Um, listen. Bella, you know you're not old enough. We will, if you still want to when you're old enough. But you have to wait, Bella. I can't, you can't, we can't. You know this."

I almost banged my head against a stack of cans. I hated refusing Bella anything. And I did want to sleep with her, so much. And her constant asking me for the one thing she knew I couldn't give her yet was driving me insane. We finished grocery shopping and headed back to our apartment. Bella was mad at me and refused to say a word.

"Bella, Bella sweetie, come on. You know I can't make love with you until you turn eighteen and you're only seventeen. Don't be mad at me. It's just one little year. You know I love you."

Bella pulled me into a hug, "I love you too, Emmett. And I'm sorry for pushing. I won't bring it up again until I'm eighteen. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered, holding her close.

Once we where back in the apartment Bella began to make tacos and sing softly to herself. I watched her as she chopped up green, yellow, orange and red bell peppers.

"They look really pretty, Bella."

"I know, that's why I like making food."

"What all are you putting in the tacos. Bella?"

"Well peppers, onions, tomatoes, corn, black beans, olives, mushrooms and ground beef. And taco seasoning."

"Sounds good, Bella."

"I know, right?" Bella grinned at me.

I turned on the T.V. and Bella went back to cooking. She sneezed a bit when dicing up the jalapeño but once she was almost done cooking, the kitchen and apartment smelled heavenly. My mouth was watering and my stomach growled. I couldn't wait until dinner was served.

"Emmett, go wash up."

"Huh?" I said, turning away from the T.V.

"Dinner. Food, you know. Go wash up."

I went into the kitchen and I washed my hands before sitting down at the kitchen table. I dug in.

"Yum. This is good, Bella."

"Told ya," she said, winking.

Later that evening, Bella put herself to bed early and I was reading on the couch. I got up and went to Bella's bedroom. "Bella, you still awake?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"A year isn't so long."

"That's right, honey, it isn't."

I went to my room and climbed into my bed. I was so tired somehow. I wasn't entirely sure why I was so tired but I fell asleep quickly.


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

The morning of Bella's eighteenth birthday I was up very early. I wasn't sure if she'd still want me. I was excited and nervous as I lay there in my bed. I hadn't dated since high school and I certainly hadn't slept with anyone. I got up suddenly and walked to Bella's room. I just wanted to see her, even if she was sleeping. But I saw a post-it note on my door. _'Sex tonight?' _the note read. I chuckled. Very direct, no pretenses, that was my Bella. I walked into the bathroom, the mirror was covered in my shaving cream. _'Sex tonight?'_ the mirror read. I had to laugh. I wondered where else Bella had left her question. I walked into the living room, Bella had arranged the M and M's from the candy bowl into her question and my coco puffs in the kitchen. I found Bella in her bed, grinning up at me.

"Morning Emmett."

"Morning Bella. You've been busy."

She smirked.

"So I take it you still want me?" I asked, holding my breath, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Of course I want you," Bella said, reaching for me. "You're all I ever wanted."

I sat down next to her and pulled her close, holding her to me.

"Oh Emmett, I'm excited. But I'm scared. Will it hurt? There are girls at school that say it hurts very badly. One girl said she hurt for a week after her first time. It doesn't hurt that badly, does it?" Bella asked.

"Who have you been talking to at school that's been telling you all that?" I didn't want anyone corrupting Bella but me.

"I wasn't talking to them, I was listening."

"As long as I'm gentle, it shouldn't hurt hardly at all. And if you get scared, we can stop. I'm a gentleman."

"And you'll be gentle with me?" Bella asked, kissing my neck.

"I'll be so gentle," I whispered, barely brushing my fingertips across her cheek. Bella gave a small sigh.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much. You need to get ready for school."

"I love you too, Emmett. And so do you."

I got up and went to my room to get dressed. I couldn't believe this was going to finally happen. After years and years of waiting I was finally going to have Bella as mine, all mine. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. The next thing I knew there were arms around my neck and Bella was giggling in my ear.

"You little devil," I chuckled, "What are you doing?" I was shirtless.

"Mine," she whispered in my ear.

"Of course I'm yours my lovely little darling. But I have to get dressed."

"But I like you shirtless," Bella pouted.

"Bella, we have school."

"To hell with school," Bella said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, go get dressed for school now!"

"Fine. You're no fun," Bella pouted.

As Bella drove to school that morning she kept smirking at me. When I pulled her out of the truck I softly swatted her bottom.

"Stop that. If you do that during class, I'll tell you you aren't looking well and I'll send you to the nurse," I said.

"Emmett, why are you being so mean?"

"Because if the school finds out I'll be fired, Bella."

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Now you sound like Charlie."

"Damn it Bella."

"Fine, I'll be plain, old, boring, silly Bella Swan."

I walked off to class. My AP European History class was ready for their first practice test. As they filled in the bubbles on the scantron sheet, I thought of Bella. I wanted to make tonight special for her. I wanted to hold her, kiss her and love her. I wanted to make her happy. I wasn't sure if I could make her happy or if she wanted me the same way I wanted her, forever. I only knew I wanted to try. My next class was a free period and I spent it thinking of how exactly to tell Bella that I wanted her forever. I dismissed my AP U.S. History class for the day and went to a jewelers. I found the perfect ring for Bella. She hated diamonds and loved sapphires and emeralds. I found a simple silver banded ring with a sapphire heart and emerald heart next to each other. It was in stock in size seven and a half, which was Bella's ring size. I also found a silver chain so Bella could wear it to school even though it couldn't be on her finger. Now all that was left was to figure out exactly where to tell Bella. I ended up making reservations at St. James', an Italian place that I knew Bella would love.

That night, I told Bella to dress up and I drove us to St. James.

"Why are we here, Emmett?"

Could she hear the hammering of my heart? "I wanted to celebrate your birthday."

"Here? But it's so fancy. We could've just gotten pizza."

"But your eighteenth birthday is special. It should be celebrated nicely."

We were seated and had ordered. It was now or never. But I was so scared. What if she said no? It was possible she might have had a crush and she was just so used to me that she wanted me to be her first time. But I loved her. I loved her so much. I cleared my throat, "Um, Bella, there's something I wanted to ask you," I said, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, Emmett? What is it?"

I knelt down on one knee I was so nervous I was shaking. I put my hand in my pocket and brought out the ring box. I slowly opened it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. And I want to go on loving you forever, every single day of forever. I want to marry you Isabella. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" I knelt there, awaiting her answer.


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Warning: Things are about to heat up. And there's a sex scene. Don't like, don't read.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. And I want to go on loving you forever, every single day of forever. I want to marry you Isabella. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" I knelt there, awaiting her answer. _

Bella trembled slightly and was silent. I broke out of my kneel to reach for her. "Bella, are you all right?" I was shocked to realize she was crying. "Bella?"

"Oh, Emmett, yes! Yes of course I will!" Bella pulled me in tight for a hug and a kiss.

"Oh Bella, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" A cold voice said, "Kissing your bodyguard, making arrangements to marry him, won't Charlie be shocked?"

"Edward," I hissed.

"Ah, so you finally remember me cousin?" Edward said.

"Cousin?" Bella asked me, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh no, sweet, don't cry. It's not like mom even talks to Uncle Carlisle or Edward. Even though I like Uncle Carlisle. What the hell do you want, Edward?" I said.

"I want Bella," Edward said.

"Like hell!" I cried.

"Let's ask Bella. Bella would you rather have heaps of money and me or be poor and have this idiot?" Edward asked.

"I love Emmett James McCarthy, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And fuck you for ruining this night for me. I'd rather die than marry you, you bastard," Bella screamed at Edward.

Before I could blink or reach a hand to stop her, Bella slapped Edward as hard as she could across his cheek. I heard the crack the slap made. I was too stunned to move. I watched helplessly as Bella began to beat Edward to a pulp using the self-defense techniques I had taught her.

"Ow! Bella, what the hell? Jesus. Aww… crap Bella, let me go. Ouch! If I said please?" Edward tried to reason with Bella.

"You'll say more things than 'please' when I'm done with you, you horrible jerk," Bella grunted.

"Ow, okay, let me go and I swear I'll forget all about it. I just… Uncle Carlisle thought that you'd make a good wife. So I figured I'd come here and ask. Please let me go, Bella. I swear I'll leave you and Emmett alone," Edward said.

Bella let go and Edward straightened up and said stiffly, "Goodbye cousin."

As Edward walked out, Bella placed the ring I had gotten for her on her finger. She was also sporting the beginnings of a black eye. I'd never been more proud of her than in that moment.

"That was some beating you gave Edward. Major ass kicking. Nice work!"

"Pay the bill and take me home, please, Emmett."

"Your wish, my command," I said, snapping my fingers at the waiter. "Check please."

I paid the bill and scooped Bella up and drove home. Bella was silent on the return drive home.

"Hey you, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just thinking." Bella began to twirl her hair around her index finger.

"Bella, honey, you know we don't need to have sex tonight, right? We can wait until you're sure."

"Emmett, I've never been more sure of anything in my life, except perhaps becoming your wife."

I smiled over at her.

"I love you, my lovely little darling," I told her.

"I love you Emmett. More than anything."

At a stop sign, I leaned over and kissed her. At home, Bella settled herself down on my bed.

"Mmm… your bed's comfy, Emmett."

"I'm glad you think so Bella."

"Come and kiss me," Bella said, beckoning to me.

I leaned over and kissed her softly. She pulled back a bit.

"No, kiss me like you mean it, Emmett. I don't want to waste anymore time with you. I love you, Emmett James McCarthy."

I tangled my fingers in Bella's hair and kissed her passionately, entwining our tongues. The world stopped and the only thing in my life that mattered was kissing Bella Swan, really kissing Bella Swan, kissing her like I always wanted to. She drew back, only slightly, panting.

"Oh god, Emmett," Bella whimpered.

"Damn Bella."

She began unbuttoning my shirt, pressing kisses along the button line. I felt my cock get hard as she ran her lips and hands all over my chest and stomach. I lay back, figuring that I'd let Bella take the lead, that way I wouldn't accidentally push any of her limits. Bella's eyes roved up and down my body.

"You're sexy, Emmett," she said, smirking at me.

I kissed her again and she giggled and began undoing my belt. She pulled off my belt and pants and underwear. She ran her hands up my legs and then my stomach back up to my chest and shoulders. Her touch felt so damn good.

"Emmett, I'm hot. I'm hot and I don't know what I want," Bella plead.

"Just go with the flow, girly girl," I told her.

"Emmett, do you find me repulsive?" She asked.

"No Bella, not at all. Why?"

"Why won't you touch me?"

"I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, Bella."

"But I want you, Emmett."

I reached for her and kissed her and worked my hands slowly over her soft, firm, breasts. "Better?"

"Much. Can I have more?"

"Yes, of course." I pulled her dress off and stared at the vision that was Bella Swan in her underwear.

"See anything you like, Emmett?"

"No."

"No?" She looked about to cry.

"No I see something I adore," I said, kissing her. I slowly pulled off her underclothes and pressed kisses all over her naked body. I found a condom, put in on and then moved over Bella.

She squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"It's going to hurt."

"Bella, we don't have to do this."

"I want to!"

"Then shh, relax and breathe. I'll be as gentle as I can."

I slowly and gently guided my cock inside Bella and stayed still until she got used to the feel of me and soon enough, her hips pressed against mine.

"Move, Emmett, it feels so good."

And I did, because I could refuse Bella nothing. And it felt so damn good. Afterwards, we curled up together and cuddled in my bed until we fell asleep. Just before I dropped off to sleep I realized that Bella Swan was mine, all mine. A smile crossed my face before I fell asleep.


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Bella finished school and opted not to go to college. I continued to teach at St. Marks. I was working towards my Doctorate, having finished my Masters Bella's Sophomore year. I was so happy to watch her graduate and then she began to write and send out her short stories out to magazines. She got published a few times and I kept on with my lesson plans. Bella and I were planning our wedding. After telling Charlie, who turned red, sputtered, and threatened to kill me, only reconsidering after Bella told him how happy I made her, he was finally on board with the wedding. I had contacted Renee who told me that she didn't wish to attend. Jacob was gonna be there as my best man and Alice was Bella's maid of honor. Bella was letting Alice chose her own bridesmaids dress and I knew Alice would pick a designer dress. Bella was making her wedding dress and I hadn't been allowed to see it. But I was sure she'd be stunningly beautiful. I called my father, who lectured me about marrying a girl eleven years my junior and then flatly refused to meet Bella or attend our wedding. I came to the care facility that Rosalie lived in and talked to her nurse to ask if she thought Rose was capable of attending the wedding.

"I don't think so, Emmett. Rose is doing better but I think the people would overwhelm her and you kissing Bella just might send her into a meltdown," Cynthia, Rose's nurse, said.

"Because she's jealous that I love Bella. Doesn't she understand that I love her too?"

"She does Emmett, but she processes things differently," Cynthia said, gently.

I sighed and gave up, stopping by Rose's room to share a soda and a card game before I left and came back home to Bella.

"Is Rosalie coming?" Bella asked me.

"No, Cynthia didn't think she'd be able to handle it," I flung myself down on the futon.

"Oh, Emmett, I'm so sorry," Bella said coming over to me and sitting down in my lap, giving me a long kiss.

"It's okay Bella. I'd much rather marry you and let you have your special day. I love you and I love Rose but Rose would only be hurt by going. But I still wish sometimes that she wasn't autistic."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish I didn't have Cerebral Palsy?"

"Yes, I do, Bella. Every day. But only because I want you to be happy and you think that being without physical challenges will make you happy, not because I care either way. Challenges or no, I love you."

Bella snuggled up against me. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Bella."

We were quiet for a while just enjoying each other's company. I couldn't believe that I was going to marry this wonderful creature. Our days passed slowly each day like the next, an unrelenting schedule dictating work, eat, and sleep. I kept wanting to quit, wanting to spend every second of my day with Bella. I missed her like crazy while I was at work. Now that I couldn't even see her teasing and tempting me in my classes, I wanted it back. As much as I used to reprimand her for it, I missed it now. Of course when I opened the door when I came home from work, she would run straight to me and I would catch her in my arms and kiss her like crazy. I only wished our wedding would hurry up and get here. I wanted Isabella Marie Swan to become Isabella Marie McCarthy. Or Bella Marie McCarthy. Or Mrs. James McCarthy. I didn't care as long as she was mine.


	19. Part 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Finally, today was our wedding. I was excited, nervous and anxious. Bella kissed me and got out of bed and went to her room. Alice was helping her get ready for the wedding. I showered quickly and went back to my room. I got dressed, feeling strange in my tuxedo. I wanted to see Bella but every time I went near her room, Alice shrieked at me and told me to keep away.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Alice yelled.

I slunk away and sat at the kitchen table. I was getting married. Married! Married to the only woman I ever loved. I heard Alice and Bella giggling behind closed doors. Alice snuck up on me and covered my eyes.

"Alice, is that really necessary?"

"No peeking Emmett James McCarthy," she lectured.

"Oh, you're leaving?"

"We'll see you there."

I arrived to the hall where Alice pulled me into a dressing room that was supposed to be for Bella.

"Ow! Alice, what the hell? What happened to not seeing the bride before the wedding? Ow!"

"Get your ass in there, Emmett McCarthy. She's going nuts and asking for you," Alice hissed.

I panicked, was Bella having second thoughts? I rushed into the dressing room. Bella's hair was done up and she was wearing my bathrobe.

"Nice bathrobe, darling. What's all this about?"

"The bathrobe's to cover the dress," Bella said as I saw lace and pearls in her braided up-do. "Why didn't you tell me Edward was your cousin?"

"What?" I was stunned, how could she be thinking of Edward at a time like this?

"Why didn't you tell me Edward was your cousin?" Bella demanded.

"Oh Bella. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think badly of me. I know Edward's a jerk. Uncle Carlisle's nice but Edward's just horrible. Aunt Esme's great and Carlisle makes a great dad. Edward's sister, Kate, is at boarding school. She's wonderful, polite and friendly but Edward's always been rude and broody. I hate that he's my cousin, but I didn't want you to stop loving me."

"It would have been easier had you just told me."

"I know that now, Bella. Listen, you aren't going to leave me are you?"

"What? Leave you? Never!"

"Let's go get married then. Charlie's here to walk you down the aisle whenever you're ready." I said, leaving the room and walking back to the alter.

"Emmett, you break her heart, I'll break your face," Charlie said to me.

"Loud and clear Chief Swan."

Music began to play and Alice and Jacob walked down the aisle together. The tune changed and Bella began walking down the aisle. I gasped. She was stunning. She was wearing a long white flowing strapless dress that looked like it was made of satin. It was straight and clung to her curves, very simple. Over the satin was some sort of pretty white chiffon that was embroidered all over with white rosebuds. The veil was the same material with the rosebuds. She carried cream roses and smiled at me as Charlie placed her hand in mine.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman," the minister droned. "Emmett and Bella have chosen to write their own vows to each other. Emmett?"

I couldn't breathe and I stammered, "Bella from the first moment I saw you all I wanted was to make you happy and make you smile. When I first realized that I loved you and wanted you to be mine forever. So I promise you today, I will always try to keep you as happy as possible. I'll tuck you in at night and chase your bad dreams away. I'll make sure that you know that you're loved every day. I'll keep Cadbury Crème Eggs in the freezer even though it isn't Easter because I know how much you love them. I'll greet you every day with a kiss and a smile. With these promises, I, Emmett James McCarthy, take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife and to love you forever, every single day of forever." I slid a new ring onto Bella's finger, a man's setting because Bella didn't like fragile rings. It was silver and had a pretty black diamond in the center.

"Bella?" The minister asked.

"Emmett from the first time you smiled at me, I knew I loved you. I thought if you could only return a tenth of that love, I'd be happy. But now, you've given me back that love a hundred fold and made me the happiest woman in the world. So I promise today to go on loving you as I have for years. I'll cook your meals and try not to make too many kitchen disasters. I'll keep you going with teaching even when you feel like quitting. I'll come running to the door with a kiss and a smile for you every time you return home. With these promises, I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Emmett James McCarthy to be my husband and to love you forever, every single day of forever." Bella slid a silver band, edged in gold on to my finger.

"So by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

"Finally," I said, pulling Bella to me and dipping her low for a passionate kiss. People applauded and we ran out to the reception hall.

People kept coming up to Bella and I to congratulate us. Finally Alice pulled us aside.

"It's cake time," Alice said.

I looked at the cake Bella and Alice had chosen. It was a silver cake, with frosting red roses and edible pearls. It looked beautiful. I cut a small piece and fed Bella a bit and she fed me a bit. Alice snapped pictures and people applauded.

After some dancing and some eating, Bella and I were leaving to go on our honeymoon. We were going to Ireland. Bella couldn't wait to go on our adventure. I scooped her up and took her to the apartment and we changed clothes before leaving for the airport to start our lives together.

**A/N: Next part's the last part. **


	20. Part 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to remember the life of Isabella Marie McCarthy. From what I've learned of Bella she loved her husband of fifty years, Emmett McCarthy. As a wife and a mother, Bella found where she belonged and she loved having a family. She will be very missed," the minister said.

"Damn it, Jim. I miss Mom and Dad," Angela said, clinging tightly to her older brother, and trying not to cry.

"I know you do, Ange," James told her, embracing his sister.

Ben softly traced the letters on the stone above his father's grave. Emmett James McCarthy, beloved husband and father, it read.

"Hey Dad," Ben whispered.

"Ben, what are you doing?" asked Angela.

"Just saying hi to dad. Why?"

"I can't believe Mom's gone too," Angela wailed.

James moved to comfort his younger sister. Ben got up and hugged them both. The tight-knit family just held each other for a bit. Finally they turned to leave and walked back to their cars just as it started to rain.


End file.
